Adult Humor (animated)
A list of things in movies, television shows, etc., in Disney and/or Pixar media that might be fun to see with your family, but there are some things that children may not be allowed to see and/or hear. Adult humor may include sex, nudity, drug content, strong language, graphic violence, and any other inappropriate images. Disney animated films ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *As the seven dwarfs prepare to wash up for dinner, Bashful asks if that includes "where it doesn't show" (likely referring to their privates). Pinocchio *One of Geppetto's clocks depicts a mother spanking her son's exposed buttocks. *In one scene, Jiminy Cricket leans against a figurine of a woman, touching her behind. He notices what he is doing, quickly takes his hand off, and says to the figurine, "Beg pardon." Fantasia *During ''The Pastoral Symphony segment, when the Centaurettes are bathing in the river by a waterfall, their bare breasts are clearly visible. **In the same segment, when two centaurs are spending time together, curtains fall and a cupid peeks through them, his bare buttocks forming that of a heart shape. *During the Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria segment, while Chernabog is destroying his minions, the nipples on the female minions' bare breasts are briefly shown for a few frames. ''Dumbo *The famous Pink Elephants scene speaks volumes after Dumbo and Timothy both get intoxicated (given the term " " was a decades-old expression for a drunken hallucination). The Three Caballeros *When Donald Duck yells at the Aracuan Bird, it causes him to cry and attempt to both hang and shoot himself. Make Mine Music *During the ''All the Cats Join In segment, a silhouette of a nude teenage girl is seen showering in the bathroom while nearly exposing a few private parts when coming out of the shower. **In the same segment, another teenage girl is seen being drawn with a highly exaggerated big bottom by the unseen animator with a pencil (before he corrects it with an eraser). ''Peter Pan *When Mr. Smee settles Captain Hook down for a shave, he places a towel on the latter's head. A passing seagull mistakes Hook's towel-covered head for a nest and perches on it. Smee then shaves off the gull's tail feathers, revealing its exposed bald tailbone, and applies aftershave on it, causing the gull to turn around and notice its featherless butt. The seagull then flies away squawking while covering its exposed rear. When Smee notices the "empty" spot on Hook's towel-covered head, he mistakenly believes he accidentally beheaded the captain. Sleeping Beauty *During an informal meeting between King Stefan and King Hubert, their unidentified underling gets drunk from excessively sneaking wine and absentmindedly drinking it out of his guitar hole, then continues to hide under the table with the remainder of wine before finally falling unconscious. It is implied that he has never been drunk (or at least not ''this much). ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians *At Hell Hall, Jasper is seen drinking wine while watching TV with Horace and the Dalmatian puppies (fifteen of them that were dognapped and belong to Pongo and Perdita; the other 84 that were bought at a pet store). At one point, Horace, while munching on a sandwich, asks Jasper for a swig of wine, but the latter tells him: "Now, Horace, this here hogwash ain't fit for a fancy gent like yourself. Besides, you'd get crumbs in it, ya cabbage head!" Horace then tells Jasper: "All right. Guzzle the whole works, and I hope it gives ya collywobbles, that's what!" The Aristocats *When Abigail and Amelia Gabble proceed to save a drowning O'Malley, they both say, "Bottoms up," before diving underwater to rescue him, with their tail feathers above the surface. This quote is a pun on the phrase: "Bottoms up," said by many alcoholics prior to downing their booze. *When Abigail and Amelia run into their Uncle Waldo, he both looks and acts extremely drunk, due to the fact that he was marinated in white wine when a chef was about to cook him, but he managed to escape. *At one point, a Frenchman about to drink wine witnesses a mouse (Roquefort) seemingly chasing the cats. Believing he is hallucinating, the Frenchman pours his wine onto the ground, implying that he is deeply considering to give up drinking alcohol. The Rescuers *When Orville takes off from New York to pick up Bernard and Miss Bianca to rescue Penny, the blurry image of a real topless woman can be seen from the window of a building. This caused a controversy, which led to a massive recall of the film's home video release. The Black Cauldron *When Fflewddur Fflam is transformed into a frog again by Orgoch, he is seen stuck and struggling within Orwen's breast cleavage until he finally makes it out, after which Orwen turns him back to normal. The Great Mouse Detective *During the song "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind", Bartholomew gets drunk from excessively drinking booze and absentmindedly calls Ratigan a rat, after which he feeds Bartholomew to Felicia. *When Basil and Dr. Dawson (disguised as sailors) visit The Rat Trap, Basil mentions Ratigan, to which the bartender puts a drug in their drinks. When Dawson swigs his spiked booze, he becomes drunk and ends up onstage with Kitty Mouse and her sisters. The Brave Little Toaster *During the song "City of Light", when Kirby goes behind a tree and Blanky tries to see what he is doing, Toaster bonks Blanky on the head, implying that Kirby was going to the bathroom. *During the song "It's a 'B' Movie", a tape recorder is seen with tape spools as breasts. Oliver & Company *During the song "Perfect Isn't Easy", as Georgette is changing behind her tri-fold mirror, several birds pause to watch her and let their jaws drop and hearts stop as they see her naked body inside the tri-fold. *When Dodger and the gang break into Georgette's room, she panics and begs him not to hurt her. Then, when Dodger insists that he's not after Georgette, she feels quite disappointed and insulted (possibly believing he was going to ravish her). The Little Mermaid *In the second part of "Poor Unfortunate Souls", when Ursula advises Ariel to rely on her looks and emphasizes the importance of body language, she shakes her hips suggestively with the last bit. Earlier in the same song, Ursula also shimmies her bottom rapidly enough for her breasts to jiggle. *When Ariel makes her first effort to stand up as a human, her entire bare hip is visible. In fact, the way her seashell bra is obscured by her hair makes her look completely naked when she gets up. Even more noticeable is how the camera pans away from her just as she is about to stand up straight (when her hair would no longer be covering her). Since she has not much knowledge of clothes, nobody else seems to think much about her indecency. *Scuttle, after "dressing Ariel like a human" via a discarded sail, wolf whistles and tells her she looks "sensational" (accompanied by a saxophone note for good measure). The Rescuers Down Under *When Bernard is attempting to propose to Bianca, his proposal ring falls out of his pocket and onto the floor, and he crawls after it. The ring rolls under another table, and Bernard peeks under and sees the ring on the foot of a rather fat, snobby female mouse. As Bernard discreetly removes the ring off the lady mouse's foot, she scowls at her date and slaps him in the face (thinking he was playing "footsies" with her). Beauty and the Beast *During the song "Belle", around the time Gaston first appears, Claudette, while singing with her sisters about their infatuation with Gaston, places her breasts directly atop the water pump, causing them to be lifted up with enough force to cause a jiggle. *When Maurice is examining Cogsworth, he touches the latter's pendulum. Cogsworth quickly tells Maurice to stop, and when the latter finally does (after Cogsworth shuts his clock door on Maurice's finger), Cogsworth then puts his hands on the part showing his pendulum as if covering his crotch area. *When Belle first sneaks out of her bedroom in the castle, Fifi playfully refuses Lumière from behind a curtain before saying that she's been "burnt" by him before, obviously alluding to a past sexual affair on their part. *During the song "Human Again" (Special Edition only), when Lumière voices his intention of having a mademoiselle in each arm and sporting and courting once he becomes human, Mrs. Potts interjects that it would certainly cause husbands alarm, hinting at adultery. *While the Beast is being dried off after taking a bath, his nude rear end can be briefly seen. Aladdin *The original lyrics to "Arabian Nights" were: "Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home." This caused a controversy, and said lyrics were quickly changed. *At one point in "One Jump Ahead", Aladdin accidentally enters with Abu into a brothel, where he is thrown out by one of the workers, as he didn't have money. *When meeting Prince Achmed, Aladdin quips that, "It's not every day you see a horse with ''two rear ends," subtly calling Achmed an ass. *When Genie is explaining the rules of making wishes to Aladdin, he decapitates himself at one point, saying that he can't kill anybody. ''The Lion King *When Scar is forced to let a mouse he was about to eat escape, after Zazu scolds him for missing his nephew's coronation ceremony, Scar says, "Oh, now look, Zazu, you made me lose my lunch," which is a pun on "losing one's lunch," a euphemism for vomiting. *During the song "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", when two opposite rows of zebras are standing at attention to Simba and Nala as they pass through, as soon as Zazu turns the corner, they all promptly turn around and show their rear ends while lifting their tails up, indicative of mooning. Also, at the end of the song, Zazu gets crushed underneath a rhino's butt, to which he tells the pachyderm to get off him. *When Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed chase after Simba in an attempt to kill him under Scar's orders, he weaves through a thorny hedge. Banzai manages to stop just short of falling into the hedge until Shenzi and Ed accidentally bump into him, causing him to fall in and come out with thorns in his entire body, including his rump. When Shenzi then points out that Simba is escaping, Banzai demands her to go get him, to which she replies: "There ain't no way I'm goin' in there. What, you want me to come out looking like you, cactus-butt?" *During the song "Hakuna Matata", when Pumbaa relays his past regarding how he became an outcast, he says, "Every time that I...", but Timon interjects, "Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!" while literally shutting his mouth before he sheepishly apologizes, implying that he was about to say "farted". (Pumbaa's farting problem is later a running gag throughout the [[The Lion King (franchise)|''Lion King franchise]].) *Just before Simba saves Timon and Pumbaa from a lioness (who was later revealed to be an adult Nala), Timon, while struggling to shove a stuck Pumbaa through a log, says, "Jeez, why do I always have to save your...", only to interrupt himself by screaming and bracing himself for the inevitable. Given the syllables composed of the scream, it is implied he was going to say "ass". *When Pumbaa battles Shenzi and Banzai while a clueless Ed watches outside, eventually sending all three hyenas fleeing, it is heavily implied that he used his flatulence to drive them off. ''A Goofy Movie *During the song "After Today", three boys throw jockstraps during the "No more gym, no more gym, no more gym!" lyrics, and one of them hits Max directly in the face. *When Max first visits Roxanne at her house, her father spies on the two through the front door's mail slot and gets suspicious when he sees Max picking up his daughter and touching her waist. She notices his spying and tells her father off, causing him to stop. *While at Lester's Possum Park, Max mutters, "My life's a living–" but is abruptly interrupted when Lester in costume exclaims, "HELL-O, little buddy!" When Lester then tries to give the scowling Max a hug, the latter slaps the mascot in the face, flipping his mask backwards. The guy in the Lester costume then stumbles around (as if drunk) and gets ambushed by a crowd of kids, while Max watches gloatingly. *When Pete is wearing a Speedo, a front bulge is clearly visible within his crotch area. The Hunchback of Notre Dame *When Victor, Hugo, and Laverne notice the festival taking place outside, Hugo exclaims: "All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!", while making farting noises with his armpit during the "cut the cheese" part. A meta-pun is the fact that the phrase "cutting the cheese" is a slang term for farting. *Near the end of "Topsy Turvy", a participant pops a cork on a wine bottle, which hits a stilt walker in the groin. Later, while Esmeralda is escaping Frollo's guards, one stilt walker kicks four of them in their groins, and they all let out a pained, high-pitched scream. *At one point, while Esmeralda is fighting Phoebus, she calls him a "sneaky son of a...", but Phoebus interrupts her, reminding her that they're in a church. *During the song "A Guy Like You", Victor, at one point, covers the crotch of a nude, headless male statue with a playing card having a picture of a leaf on it. *When Victor, Hugo, and Laverne are listening to Esmeralda's conversation with Quasimodo about him being a monster, Laverne mishears Esmeralda's final statement and tells Victor and Hugo, "Frollo's nose is long and he wears a truss." *Hugo is revealed to have a crush on Djali, which is further exploited in ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, and at the end of the sequel, they both confirm their love for each other. As Esmeralda refers to Djali as a "he", this is obviously a homosexual relationship, and Hugo's gestures seem to imply that he is, in fact, gay (or alternately, mistakes Djali for a female). ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves *At the beginning of the film, when Genie is throwing a party for Aladdin before getting him dressed for his wedding day, he transforms into a woman popping out of a cake and shaking his chest seductively. *At one point, the Forty Thieves ambush Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding with a stampeding elephant. As the ground begins to shake, Genie exclaims, "I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon!" Hercules *Hercules' confrontation with Nessus the centaur is practically made of sexual implications. When he grabs Megara, she kicks him in the face and he retorts, "I like 'em fiery!" Also, when Hercules stands before the centaur, he pauses to check Nessus' underside and addresses him as "sir". *After defeating Nessus, Hercules asks Meg how she ended up with him. She replies: "You know how men are. They think 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours'!" Confused, Hercules just glances back at Pegasus, who merely snorts with irritation. Meg then states that "Shorty" can explain it, and Phil growls. *At Thebes, a man tries to get Hercules and Phil to buy some sundials. When he approaches them, he opens his trench coat, which causes Phil to become all shocked (a joke about street flashers). Mulan *At one point, Cri-Kee ends up falling down the Matchmaker's dress, making her jiggle awkwardly. Shortly after, her clothed butt catches on fire, and she screams wildly until Mulan douses the flame with a pot of hot tea. *After Mushu reveals himself to Mulan, he states, "My eyes can see straaaaaaight through your armor." Mulan then covers her chest and slaps Mushu in the face. *When Mushu wakes up Mulan and presents her with breakfast, Cri-Kee pops up from the food. Disgusted, Mushu flings Cri-Kee out with two chopsticks, stating, "You're gonna make people sick!" In the same scene, while Mushu is stuffing Mulan's mouth with her breakfast, he tells her to "play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, one of the other kids wanna fight, then has to kick the other kid's butt." Mulan (with her mouth full) then protests, "But I don't want to kick the other kid's butt." *While Shang rallies the file of soldiers for training, Mulan is clearly expressing her admiration of Shang's bare chest as he takes his shirt off. *When Mulan is bathing in the river and Mushu sees Yao, Ling, and Chien Po rushing toward the water, he panics, "There's a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!" In the same scene, Mushu bites Ling in an unspecified area and remarks that it tasted nasty. Given Ling's looking around, as well as Mushu repeatedly brushing his teeth and telling Mulan, "You owe me big!", it is implied he bit him in the butt. When Mulan wishes to never see another naked man, more nude soldiers are seen running toward the river. Mushu then says: "Hey, don't look at me. I ain't bitin' no more butts," confirming that he did indeed bite Ling in that area. *At one point, Mushu barbecues Shan Yu's falcon Hayabusa, to which the latter loses his entire plumage and covers his crotch in embarrassment. Mushu then remarks, "Now that's what I call Mongolian barbecue," and blows a smoke ring over Hayabusa's featherless body. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Prior to the climactic battle between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders, Timon and Pumbaa stand in front of the Pridelanders and shake their rear ends at the Outsiders while verbally taunting them. Tarzan *While examining Jane, Tarzan innocently tries to take a peek at what is underneath her skirt, only for her to kick him in the face. She then tucks her legs between her arms to avoid a repeat of the offense. *When Jane mentions how Tarzan moves around with his hands on the ground, Professor Porter comments that it sounds like how her aunt walks around. As Jane continues describing Tarzan and drawing him on the blackboard, her expressions and tone of voice become extremely intense. Her father then jokes, "Should I leave you and the blackboard alone for a moment?" *At one point, Terk rants to Tantor about Tarzan spending all his time with the humans in the campsite instead of with her, describing a giraffe's birth in the process by stating, "Drops us like a newborn giraffe; KERPLOP!" An Extremely Goofy Movie *At one point, Beret Girl talks to Bradley Uppercrust in a flirtatious manner by saying: "Oh, you slay me, tiger. You are the fly in my soup. You are the eyelash in my eye. You are so busy blowing out bad vibes in every direction that we are all choking on your secondhand smoke!" *Max explains to his friends that his father has to attend the college they're at because he was fired and is unable to get another job without a degree. Bobby Zimuruski then jokes, "You mean his pink slip was showing?", to which Max tells him not to push it. Dinosaur *As Yar holds up baby Aladar, the newly-hatched Iguanodon urinates (and we see the falling urine). This urine gag is repeated near the end of the film when Yar holds up Aladar's newly-hatched son (except that we don't see any falling urine this time). *When Aladar takes a romantic interest in Neera, Zini advises Aladar (in a seductive tone) that what he needs to win her heart is "a little help from the love monkey." *At one point, after doing a lot of strenuous walking, Baylene complains, "Oh, joy. Blisters," to which Eema remarks, "I've got blisters on my blisters." Yar then pipes up, "You don't wanna know where I got blisters." He was most likely referring to his lower region. *Near the end of the film, Zini is seen surrounded by many girl lemurs who are all attracted to him. As they all crowd around Zini, he says, "Any of you ladies up for a game of 'monkey in the middle'?" The Emperor's New Groove *When the llama-turned Kuzco was knocked unconscious from the waterfall ride, Pacha attempts to perform on Kuzco just as the latter regains consciousness, causing them both to recoil in disgust, as well as Kuzco trying to gargle out while Pacha attempts to assure Kuzco repeatedly that he was not trying to kiss him. *During Kuzco and Pacha's stay at Mudka's Meat Hut, Kuzco attempts to voice complaints to the head chef. One of the patrons, after observing Pacha's "wife" enter, briefly grins and gives a thumbs up to Pacha, implying that he mistook his wife to having a very shapely bottom. *During the film's climax, Yzma remarks at one point, "Then I bet you weren't expecting this!", to which she lifts up her skirt as if to expose her genitals, causing Kuzco and Pacha to shriek in horror and disgust. However, she instead reveals a dagger she had hidden under there, after which Kuzco and Pacha sigh in relief. Recess: School's Out *When T.J. mimics Principal Prickly's voice using a voice modulator, he remarks, "And I want you all to know that I have a fat, saggy butt, which I like to scratch every hour, on the hour." *When T.J. futilely attempts to explain about the odd experiments that were being conducted at Third Street School to his mother (not helped by his running into the glass door in his rush to tell her), she, upon feeling her son's forehead and finding him feverish, offers to give him a thermometer and baby lotion. Based on T.J.'s slightly sickened reaction before deciding to warn his father instead, the thermometer she mentioned was most likely a rectal one. *When Kojak blocks the Recess Gang, Spinelli headbutts him in the groin. *When Phil Benedict tells Prickly his plans to eliminate recess, he, in reference to Prickly's claim that it was the only thing to give kids freedom, states that "freedom" is only good for picking up chicks, which, given the current setting, was most likely referring to the concept of "free love". Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *At one point, Ruby sniffs Scamp inquisitively and remarks: "Oh, be still my heart. I'm getting a bad case of puppy love." This is a pun on the term "puppy love", meaning temporary infatuation of an adolescent for a person of the opposite gender. *Buster is shown to have an interest in Angel, as he repeatedly calls her "his girl", much to her annoyance. This could be a possible allusion to , as Buster is a full-grown adult dog and Angel is still a puppy, or he just sees her as a daughter. Atlantis: The Lost Empire *When Milo discovers Helga Sinclair in his apartment, she acts rather sultry/sensuously while talking to him (and also showing a great deal of her bare leg), accompanied by sexy/lusty saxophone music. *When Milo meets Preston B. Whitmore, the latter is doing yoga stretches in a robe, and at one point, it falls down, exposing Whitmore's lower region to Milo. *Whitmore reveals to Milo at one point that he made a promise to Thaddeus (Milo's grandfather) that if he ever found the Shepherd's Journal, "not only will I finance the expedition, but I'll kiss you full on the mouth." He then shows Milo a picture of them both recoiling and spitting in disgust and remarks, "Imagine my embarrassment when he ''found the darn thing." *Cookie Farnsworth lists whiskey as one of the four basic food groups. *While giving announcements, Mrs. Packard says: "Attention. Tonight's supper will be baked beans. Musical program to follow... Who wrote this?" This statement is a subtle reference to how baked beans are notorious for giving people flatulence issues. Later, during another announcement, she says, "To whoever took the 'L' from the 'Motor Pool' sign, ha-ha, we are all very amused." *After Dr. Sweet finishes his examination of Milo, he hands the latter two enormous beakers, stating that he'll need Milo to "fill them up." Milo then spits out the thermometer in his mouth and asks, "With what?" *While the crew to find Atlantis is setting up camp, Mrs. Packard states that she sleeps naked. Dr. Sweet then tosses Milo a sleeping mask and points out, "She sleepwalks." *When the crew is first meeting the Atlanteans while learning that they speak French, Mole whispers something in Kida's ear, only to be punched out by her, implying he said something very crude and/or vulgar. ''Lilo & Stitch *During Jumba's trial, the captive Stitch says, "Meega nala kweesta!", causing the jury to gasp and an alien robot to vomit up nuts and bolts. Although this phrase means "I want to destroy!" in Tantalog, it is established that on Turo, said phrase is regarded as very obscene. *While teaching Stitch about Elvis Presley, Lilo persuades Stitch at one point to kiss an elderly woman sitting on a couch, thinking "she could use some loving." When Stitch attempts to kiss said woman off-screen, she shrieks and chases him away, heavily implying that he touched her inappropriately. *When Jumba scolds Stitch for using Lilo as a shield, Stitch stands on his head with his two hands flat on the ground and shakes his rear end as a mooning/taunting gesture. Treasure Planet *When the robo-cops bring Jim in after catching him solar boarding, they ask Doppler whether or not he is Jim's father, to which Sarah frantically rejects such a notion, even throwing in an "Eww!" sound for emphasis. The Jungle Book 2 *At the beginning of the film, Ranjan shakes his little behind to imitate what he thinks was the trick Shanti used to lure Mowgli into the village (all while saying that she batted her brown eyes at him, something that Mowgli's father states was the same trick his wife used on him). 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *In one scene, after Thunderbolt "rescues" a cat from a tree, he is seen sitting on top of the poor feline while clearly squashing it with his rump. Brother Bear *In one scene, Koda tells the bear-turned Kenai: "If the snow's white, then it's all right. Yellow or green, it's just not clean. I learned that one the hard way." He was obviously referring to how yellow snow is the result of having been urinated on, a joke seen in many movies/shows. The Lion King 1½ *As Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba are relaxing in an oasis, there are bubbles in the water like a hot tub. Then, when Pumbaa gets out of the pool, the bubbles disappear, implying that he was simply farting an awful lot. Timon and Simba sense this and immediately get out as well, while subtly expressing disgust. *When Timon and Pumbaa reunite in the desert, Timon yells, "Let's whip some grass!", a loose term based on the phrase: "Let's kick some ass!" Ironically, in the original movie (see above), there was a gag in which Timon almost said the same word. Home on the Range *When Maggie first appears, we see her udder with teats, to which she says, "Yeah, they're real, quit staring!" in reference to breast implants. In fact, this line is one of the reasons the film received a PG rating. *At a cattle drive, Barry and Bob begin flirting with Pearl's dairy cows, much to Maggie and Mrs. Calloway's disgust, though Grace doesn't seem to mind the bulls' company. She then says that Barry and Bob might be able to help them, to which the bulls suggestively agree (in a flirtatious tone) that they can all "help" each other. Knowing what Barry and Bob meant, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway become even more disgusted. When Slim and the Willies later arrive, Grace takes notice and warns everyone, causing all the bulls to panic. Barry then leans seductively against Mrs. Calloway and tells her, "Don't worry, I'll protect you," to which she retorts, "You have exactly two seconds to remove your hoof before I snap it off at the knee!" Thinking she was the "blonde", Barry apologizes to her, only for Mrs. Calloway to knock him out with her hoof in annoyance. Mulan II *When Mulan is talking to Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei in the carriage prior to their journey, one of the princesses extends her bare foot to Mulan at one point. In most ancient (and even some modern) East Asian cultures, a noble woman's bare feet were considered almost as private as her genitals. A princess would ''never have extended her bare foot to a soldier, no matter how gallant. ''Chicken Little *When Chicken Little is training for his baseball game, Fish pours some water (likely containing his own excrement) from his diving helmet into Chicken Little's mouth, to which he promptly spits it out in disgust. *Abby Mallard and Runt of the Litter sing along to the ' song " " (which contains those exact lyrics that are presumably sexual in nature). *Abby reminds Chicken Little about a frozen pee incident from the past (from a passing airplane bathroom), to which Runt then uses various terms for urinating, such as "piddle", "whiz", and "wee-wee", until a disgusted Chicken Little demands him to stop. Kronk's New Groove *Kronk follows a coin, which leads him to a dark alley. Yzma then emerges from the shadows and asks, "Looking for this?" and holds up her leg, making Kronk shriek in disgust, until she reveals the coin beneath her foot. In the same scene, Yzma offers Kronk a proposition while seductively leaning close to him, making him gag in disgust, until she reveals that she means a ''business proposition. ''The Wild *Nigel the koala leaps off his tree, only to land groin first on the gate to his zoo enclosure, and then painfully moans, "Who put that bar there?" before falling off. *Benny the squirrel gazes at Bridget the giraffe in a smitten manner, to which she tells him, "Don't stare at my spots; my eyes are up here," causing Benny to snap out of his trance. *During the turtle curling championship, Nigel gets teased by three female monkeys holding a plush koala doll, and one of them grabs Nigel's butt, to which he says, "Leave my bum alone!" The ruckus causes Bridget to accidentally fall on top of Benny by crushing him with her rear end. When she notices Benny unconscious, she panics and asks, "Who knows mouth-to-mouth?", to which Benny recovers and says, "I do," then kisses Bridget on the lips. When she annoyingly asks Benny, "What was that?", he replies, "Just your daily dose of vitamin Benny, baby." *When Nigel emerges from the rear of a garbage truck, he is seen with a popcorn container stuck to his lower region and remarks, "Hey, guys, I got popcorn up my bum." He then asks Samson the lion, "Do I look trashy in this?", but an unamused Samson yanks the popcorn container off Nigel, who yowls in pain. *After Benny arrives on the back of a goose and meets up with his zoo pals aboard a hijacked ship, he tells Bridget, "Bet you didn't know I could ride geese...bareback," while spanking his rump during the "bareback" part. *When Samson attempts to use his instincts to look for his son Ryan, he exposes some bamboo and unintentionally invades the privacy of a hyrax, who is seen cleaning his lower region with a leaf. The hyrax then covers his crotch area and yells, "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?!" *At one point, Benny finds himself being rolled around by several German ladybugs each rolling a large ball of dung and mistake Benny for one, calling him "Stinky" in addition. *Near the end of the film, when Benny motivates Bridget by saying the right words about her, she states, "It's about time," and kisses Benny on the lips. When he surprisingly asks Bridget, "What was that?", she replies, "Just your daily dose of vitamin Bridget, baby." Leroy & Stitch *Reuben calls Gantu "blubber-butt" twice in the film. *When Stitch engages Leroy in their first battle at Jumba's Lab, Leroy, at one point, gets sucked into an exhaust fan and comes out with his fur all shaved off. Stitch then laughs at Leroy's furless body, to which the latter growls before instantly regrowing his entire fur. *When Leroy and Stitch engage in their second battle at Aloha Stadium, Stitch, at one point, flings Leroy into one of the outhouses, to which the latter comes out with his fur and uniform all drenched in wastewater. Bambi II *A cranky Porcupine pricks Bambi's rear end with his quills twice in the film. Brother Bear 2 *When Rutt and Tuke are attempting to impress the moosettes by appealing to their olfactory senses, they tell Kenai and Koda that the brown substance they were rolling in wasn't mud, which grosses the bears out after sensing that it was really manure (Koda actually sensed this beforehand when he smelled something stinky). Meet the Robinsons *Various frogs have what appear to be drinks at a miniature bar. At one point, after a frog eats a fly, he remarks, "What a buzz!" *A tanning salon coupon shows a side view of a buxom woman in a bikini top. Bolt *Five years after Penny adopted Bolt from the animal shelter, her TV father declares that he has "altered" Bolt (to "alter" an animal can also be a euphemism for castrating it). *When Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino escape the pound while unintentionally destroying Ester's truck in the process, she notices an unconscious Lloyd lying on the ground and questions him about it. Martin suddenly sneaks up behind Ester, to which she screams and pepper sprays him. She then tells the two men, "Both of you need serious help!", believing they were either high on something or just mentally ill. The Princess and the Frog *When the frog-turned Naveen tries to convince Tiana to kiss him to make him human again, he puckers up, and when his throat expands, he states, "That's new." Tiana then asks, "Just one kiss?", to which Naveen suggestively replies, "Unless you beg for more," and licks his lips. When the kiss instead turns Tiana into a frog, she lunges at Naveen, culminating in them being flung out the window and into the party below. At one point, they end up falling down the back of Charlotte's dress, making her jiggle awkwardly. She suddenly falls over and screams as she sees the frogs underneath her skirt. Big Daddy then orders his dog Stella to chase after the frogs. During the chaos, a giraffe mask falls on top of the scurrying frogs, and they pass a man in an octopus costume, who pours out all of his eight glasses of wine, thinking he was hallucinating. *When Tiana and Naveen take shelter in a hollow tree to escape a swarm of hungry alligators, Naveen seductively tells Tiana that, "We might as well get...comfortable." As if this wasn't blatant enough already, we then hear Tiana slapping him in response. *At one point, while Lawrence (who had been transformed into Naveen by Dr. Facilier) is flirting with Charlotte, he starts to change back to his normal self, and his clothed butt is shown bulging for a few frames. *When Ray discovers Naveen and Tiana tongue-tied (literally), he thinks they both "got a little carried away" (referring to having sex). Ray then tries to turn on his light and briefly farts. Ironically, his rear end where his bright light glows greatly resembles half of a person's buttocks. *When Mama Odie starts kissing Juju on his snake lips repeatedly, Louis gags disgustedly. This emulates how naive children (and even some teens and adults who have never been kissed) would likely react while watching two lovers kissing each other. Wreck-It Ralph *During the Bad-Anon meeting, Kano rips the heart out of Zombie, a fatality taken straight from the M-rated '' . This also means that the film has a character from an M-rated series, even though they credit him only as "Cyborg". *At one point, while Ralph is staring aimlessly at the ground in a crouched position, Vanellope tells him to "move his molasses." *While sorting through the lost-and-found in (in which the game itself involves serving beer to patrons), Ralph comes across Zangief's briefs. He later steals Markowski's armor and uses said briefs to cover his bits. ''Planes *During the film's climax, when Ripslinger is many feet before the finish line while unaware that Dusty Crophopper is right behind him, he leans to get the press to take some pictures of him. Dusty makes an advantage by overtaking Ripslinger while he gets his pictures taken and wins the race ahead of him. Enraged, Ripslinger yells at Dusty, but then crashes into several portable toilets and lands in a pile of sludge. He is then put onto a flatbed truck and taken away, while Roper makes fun of him by calling him "Ripstinker" and telling him to wash up. Frozen *When Kristoff is questioning Anna about how well she knows Hans, he asks what Hans' foot size is and she replies, "Foot size doesn't matter." This is a subtle reference to the myth about how the size of a person's hands or feet can determine the size of their genitals. *When Anna is admiring the snow, Olaf suggests the snow should be a different color, like yellow, but then changes his mind and says, "Yellow and snow, no go." He was obviously referring to how yellow snow is the result of having been urinated on. Big Hero 6 *Baymax diagnoses Hiro's mood swings as puberty. Baymax then states, "You should expect an increase in body hair, especially on your face, chest, armpits, and–" Hiro cuts him off before he could finish the sentence. *When Baymax's battery is running low, while he initially behaves like a malfunctioning robot, he later acts as if he were intoxicated. Zootopia *The film's entire plot is a satirical look at how society deems people of certain ethnicities as terrorists. *Judy Hopps has over 270 siblings, which gives away the classic "bunny multiplication" joke as she blackmails Nick Wilde over his felony tax evasion. *When Judy first meets Mr. Big along with Nick, the shrew sees Judy's uniform and immediately asks if she is some kind of performer (i.e. stripper). *Judy is shocked about seeing nude animals relaxing in Mystic Springs Oasis, a "naturalist" (naturist) club. Moana *At one point, Maui traps Moana inside a cave, and she demands, "Let me out, you slimy son of a b–!" but is cut off as the scene then switches to Maui humming. *As Maui teaches Moana to sail, he tells her if the current is warm, she's going the right way. So Moana puts her hand in the water behind him and feels it's cold, but it starts getting warmer. She then notices a relieved look on Maui's face and reacts disgustedly, "Eww, what is your problem?!", pretty much hinting that Maui urinated. Ralph Breaks the Internet *When Ralph asks for a computer virus to destroy Slaughter Race and keep Vanellope from leaving him, J.P. Spamley takes him into the "dark web" (a part of the Internet used mainly by pedophiles, terrorists, and other criminals) to get one from Double Dan. Live-action films Bedknobs and Broomsticks *During the song "Portobello Road", several women who are heavily implied to be prostitutes approach Professor Browne, who quickly dismisses them. Pete's Dragon *During his first suspicion-induced interaction with Lampie and Hoagy in his cave, Elliott is offered some of Lampie's "belt" (alcohol). Sniffing the beverage curiously, Elliott is given a moderate swig of the drink, which he swallows after sloshing it around in his mouth for a moment. He feels fine at first and seems to like it; until his stomach starts to rumble (sounding like a growing earthquake) before he instantly vomits a huge burst of fire (due to the alcohol being flammable and tampering with his fire-breathing abilities), which causes Lampie and Hoagy to scream and flee the cave in terror, leaving a now-disoriented (and possibly sick) Elliott to wheeze out puffs of smoke for a long time. Although this could be seen as hilarious to most children, who, while feeling sorry for Elliott, know not all dragons are tolerant of alcohol, those who are teens or adults would realize that this scene is eerily reminiscent of an innocent individual unintentionally experimenting with alcohol for the first time to see whether they like it or not (it is clear that poor Elliott didn't handle it very well). *When Elliott tells Pete that he has found Nora's boyfriend Paul, Pete kisses Elliott to thank him, to which the dragon acts overly ecstatic (as if infatuated) and hums happily as he walks off-screen with a lusty look on his face. Unidentified Flying Oddball *Pornography is mentioned several times. Midnight Madness *While they are at the Griffith Park Observatory, Barry Kidd uses the telescope to watch a young woman getting undressed through her window. *A waitress's breasts are referred to as "giant melons", her cleavage is shown repeatedly close-up, and various characters attempt to look at the necklace hanging around her neck. TRON *At one point, Kevin Flynn passes by a shady-looking area where a couple of female programs with red circuits are lounging about (a reference to prostitutes whose area they work in is nicknamed the " "). *Sometime early on, Flynn casually tricks Alan Bradley into revealing that Alan and Lora, an unmarried couple, are living together. The Journey of Natty Gann *In one scene, Natty Gann is in the boys' room smoking a cigarette, which she shares with two other boys. Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The barbecue sauce that Roger Rabbit drinks during the filming of his cartoon is called "Hotternell", a pun on the phrase: "Hotter than hell." *As Baby Herman is leaving the set for his current film, he briefly flips the bird at the cutout of his mother, and when he passes beneath a woman's skirt, she lets out a loud wail with Herman extending his middle finger again, heavily implying that he touched her inappropriately (with him politely responding, "'Scuse me, toots!"). *While outside the Ink and Paint Club, Eddie Valiant hears Marvin Acme calling Jessica Rabbit to get on a bed with him. He then hears Marvin repeatedly yelling, "Patty cake!", getting faster and more excited every time he says it, with Jessica moaning. While, in the end, it was a game of patty cake (regarding the photos taken), it is established that in the Roger Rabbit universe, that is how cartoon characters have sex. *At one point, R.K. Maroon offers Roger some booze to drown his sorrows over Jessica, and after Roger drinks said booze and rockets around the room, Eddie says, "Son of a bitch!", uncensored. This booze gag is repeated later in the film when Eddie saves Roger from Judge Doom's clutches. *When Eddie is sneaking Roger into the bar, Dolores asks him, "Is that a rabbit in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?", a parody of the saying: "Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?", which means if the one being asked either has a gun or an erection. *When Jessica is asking Eddie to find Roger, his pants suddenly fall down. Dolores then walks in and assumes Eddie is cheating on her with Jessica because she literally caught him with his pants down. As Eddie pulls his pants up, his head accidentally bumps Jessica's bosoms. *While searching Jessica for Marvin Acme's will, Greasy reaches down into her breast cleavage, where he catches his hand in a bear trap. Eddie compliments Jessica with, "Nice booby trap." *When Eddie is singing "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down", making most of the weasels laugh themselves to death, he sings: "I'm through with taking falls. I'm bouncing off the walls. Without that gun I'd have some fun, I'll kick you in the..." (a vase falls on him before he could finish the line). Roger then yells, "Nose!" and when Smarty says, "'Nose'? That don't rhyme with walls!", Eddie says, "No, but this does," and kicks him in the crotch as he goes flying right into the Dip (Eddie was going to say "balls", a slang word for testicles). *When the cartoon characters gather around Judge Doom's melted body, they all wonder what he really was, then they all say what he wasn't. Sylvester the Cat says he wasn't a pussy, a double entendre, as "pussy" is a rude term meaning "coward", or simply another word for "cat". Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *At the end of the film, Russ Thompson and Amy Szalinski are seen playing footsies under the table. White Fang *A very subtle reference to prostitution is implied when Alex Larson and Belinda Casey are kissing. *When Jack Conroy enters Belinda's bar, one of the men asks Heather why she couldn't put on a pretty dress, and she explains that she couldn't use her feet to push them down. Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey *At the beginning of the film, Chance is seen gnawing on a blouse and gets into an argument with Sassy, who, at one point, calls Chance a "big, flat-faced butt sniffer" before he chases her around the house. *After Chance uses the seesaw as a makeshift catapult on Sassy to launch her into the sandbox, she remarks, "He threw me in the big litter box!" *Chance, after eating Bob and Laura's wedding cake, suddenly opens his mouth to vomit; the contents are only seen briefly from a short distance before the camera switches to Peter, Jamie, and Hope's disgusted reactions. Chance then states (in his narration) that "cake and polyester don't mix." *While visiting Kate's ranch, Chance is seen chewing on a shoe. Sassy then remarks, "Do you have any idea where that's been?", to which Chance replies: "Oh, yeah. That's why I love it. You want some?" Sassy only declines, saying she's not into leather. *After Chance joins up with Sassy and Shadow on their journey home, claiming that he came along in case they both needed protection, Sassy says sarcastically: "My hero. Guess I'll have to stare at your butt the whole way!" Later, at one point, the three pets find some feces (off-screen) on the ground in the woods. Chance then says, "Whoa, that's as big as Sassy!", to which Sassy retorts, "At least I don't roll in it like some species!" *When Chance gets some porcupine quills in his muzzle, he exclaims, "He bit me with his butt!", to which Shadow remarks, "Oh, Chance, you really ''are a bulldog." In the same scene, Shadow, when advising Chance about his current predicament, says, "Whatever you do, don't lick yourself," alluding to dogs cleaning their crotches. *While Chance is "talking" under duress at the pound as the vets are trying to remove the quills from his muzzle, he mentions about "leaving a gift on the carpet" (referring to urinating) and stealing underwear on three occasions; then when they yank out a quill, he yelps and says, "Okay, four, four!" *The dogs, when noticing Sassy (who was trying to find Shadow's kennel), make flirting remarks towards her, which she disdainfully refers to as "catcalls". *After freeing Shadow, Sassy distracts an animal control officer and, at one point, calls him "Thunderbutt" while he is chasing her around. ''Cool Runnings *As Derice Bannock runs and trains for the Olympics around the island, one of the elder women cheering for him remarks, "I could watch that backside all day." *When Yul Brenner is arguing and fighting with Junior Bevil for having unintentionally disqualified both him and Derice at the Olympic trial by accidentally tripping them after falling, he asks what they are all arguing about until Sanka Coffie points out that Derice was going to beat both their butts anyway. Then, Yul threatens to "beat his butt" until Sanka slyly replies, "How 'bout I draw a line down the middle of your head so it looks like a butt?" *After being insulted by Josef Grull, and when Irving Blitzer informs Derice that Josef is one of the best drivers in the world, Yul points out, "Yeah, he's one of the biggest assholes in the world too." *When Sanka tries to remind Derice about their country of origin after embarrassing themselves in the first race, the former tells the latter that he has known him since an unknown girl from their school days asked Derice to see his "ding-a-ling" (a.k.a. privates). *When Sanka's teammates laugh at him for keeping a bed warmer inside his coat, Sanka remarks, "I'm freezing my royal Rastafarian nay-nays off!" The Three Musketeers *When Milady de Winter and Cardinal Richelieu first meet, Milady tells him she believes he hasn't suffered the burden of chastity. Cardinal mistakes that for an offer, and when he moves closer to her, she pulls a dagger on his stomach. Cardinal then threatens her that she could be back on the block where he found her with just a snap of his fingers, to which Milady replies, "And with a flick of my wrist, I could change your religion!" (a reference to castration). The Santa Clause *When leaving his voice message to Laura Miller, "excusing" his running late as being due to bad traffic, Scott Calvin, during one point to sell the act, honks his horn and yells: "Yeah, same for you! And that's not very ladylike!", making it sound as though a female driver flipped him off. *In initial film releases, Scott, when provided with Neil Miller's phone number, says sarcastically, "1-800-SPANK-ME? I know that number." This line was cut in re-releases and replaced with "1-800-POUND", due to it being discovered that such was an actual phone number for a phone sex hotline. *After noticing that Santa's suit remained behind while his body mysteriously vanished, Scott speculates that Santa is "running naked somewhere," referring to streaking. *After literally bumping into Santa's ladder by accident, Scott yells, "Where the hell did this come from?!" *When Scott climbs up onto the rooftop and tries to dissuade Charlie Calvin from interacting with the reindeer, Comet farts in Scott's direction, causing him to gasp for air and say sarcastically, "Easy, Rudolph," before correcting himself on the reindeer's proper name. *When first experiencing the effects of Santa's bag, Scott tells Charlie that he's used to flying, as he "lived through the sixties," referring to usage. *When Scott is changing into pajamas Judy provided him with, the puppets in the room scream, with Scott covering himself as they proceed to discuss what they'd seen. Similarly, when Judy returns, she encounters some elves who are peeking into Santa's quarters before telling them to leave, and they do so while giggling ecstatically, implying they had engaged in voyeurism. *Scott, when trying to insist that he and Charlie didn't go to the North Pole and it was a dream, yells that he generally sleeps "buck naked" instead of wearing pajamas, causing some embarrassment to himself after realizing he yelled this out loud. *When asked by Neil what he remembered doing last night, Scott replies sarcastically: "We shared a bowl of sugar, did some shots of brown liquor, played with my shotguns, field-dressed a cat, looked for women..." before honestly answering that he read Charlie a book, and when asked further, he sarcastically claims the book was '' before making clear that the book was, in fact, . *When Scott is first feeling the effects of the Santa Clause, he wakes up and briefly emits flatulence. *When Scott is practicing checking the list to see who is naughty or nice, he encounters a woman named Veronica and says, "Very nice," in a tone that indicates he was interested in entering a relationship with her, only for her to refuse him by saying, "In your dreams," and sarcastically referring to him as "sleigh-boy". ''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *After chasing off a butterfly, Chance heads inside the house and says, "It's a thing of beauty when Chance is on duty," to which Sassy comments, "Speaking of 'doodie', I thought I smelled something yuck." She was most likely referring to Chance having pooped somewhere. *On their way to the airport, Chance ends up deliberately vomiting up his sedative, and explains how he does so by envisioning a big, hairy cat, with Sassy remarking sarcastically, "How pleasant," in response. Chance then says, "Hey, I've been lookin' for that ball," when staring at the resulting vomit pool, implying that he unknowingly ingested the ball at some point. *After the Seavers' pets narrowly avoid being run over by a plane taking off, Chance denies being scared, only for Sassy to reply sarcastically, "Obviously," when she notices a puddle seeping underneath Chance on the tarmac, clearly alluding to wetting oneself in fear. *When Jack attempts to steal a female French poodle, she urinates on his shirt prior to him giving her back to her arriving owner, then remarks, "I leave you a special gift on your extra-large T-shirt!" After Jack and Ralph drive off, Jack notices his urine-stained shirt and exclaims disgustedly, "That mutt peed on me!" *During Chance, Shadow, and Sassy's first confrontation with Ashcan and Pete, Chance tells Pete that there's a "furry, ugly thing growing out of his butt," and when Pete questions this, Chance replies, "It's your tail, genius!" before biting on it. *When Riley and his gang save Chance, Shadow, and Sassy from Ashcan and Pete, two of Riley's dog members threateningly tell Ashcan and Pete about them waking up at the vet with a (rectal) thermometer under their tails before Riley drives them off. *At one point, while Delilah is chasing after Chance, she remarks that he has a "cute butt". *When Riley and the other dogs return to find Delilah and Chance together, their shocked reactions imply that they walked in on seeing them have sex. *Like in the prior film, Sassy quips that Chance "puts the 'bull' in 'bulldog'" at his expense. James and the Giant Peach *At one point, Earthworm brags about his exquisite hearing, to which Mr. Centipede remarks: "Oh, yeah? Well, listen to this." He then makes flatulence noises with his twelve appendages before shouting, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" through a bullhorn. *When Centipede incompetently navigates the giant peach off course, and they wind up at the North Pole as a result, Mr. Grasshopper scolds Centipede by calling him an "ass", but not before describing him using scientific terms. [[101 Dalmatians (1996 film)|''101 Dalmatians (1996 film)]] *At one point, Cruella makes a joke about puppy birth and also points out to Anita that if they make this Dalmatian coat, it would be as if she were wearing Anita's dog. *When Roger snatches Anita's dog Perdy, mistaking her for his own dog Pongo, and she tells him again to let her go after hitting him with her bag (later revealed to be filled with three bricks), Roger questions this and raises Perdy's hind leg to examine her genitals, causing Pongo to raise his front paw over his face in embarrassment. Roger admits his mistake after discovering that Anita's Dalmatian is a "she". *Jasper, while attempting to grab a lone Dalmatian puppy on the other side of the room, falls through the weakened floorboards to the lower level, after which a mounted steer head falls on top of Jasper with its mouth stuck to his. He then pushes the taxidermic steer out of his own mouth and spits while groaning disgustedly. *When Cruella seizes the tail of a large pig, mistaking it for a Dalmatian puppy, the pig gets pulled out of the straw and falls heavily on Cruella, after which it farts in her face. ''D3: The Mighty Ducks *While the newest Junior Varsity Duck players are walking towards Eden Hall Academy, Julie Gaffney wonders who Ted Orion, their new coach, is and states, "My dad said that if I didn't like him, I could come right home." Russ Tyler then replies: "That's nice. My dad said I'd better stay in on scholarship or he'll whip my butt." *At one point, Luis Mendoza smiles seductively at a female varsity cheerleader in the hallway of the school, and she reciprocates. He is later seen flirting with her in the cafeteria, and near end of the film, they are both seen kissing in celebration of the JV Ducks' victory. Rick Riley, the cheerleader's former boyfriend, notices them, to which Mendoza says, "Hey, sorry, our little secret." *After Gaffney eats a variety of sugary carbs that Greg Goldberg offered her, she later throws up over one of the hockey benches during practice, to which Goldberg remarks, "One cupcake over the line, Cat Lady!" *After the JV Ducks pull a prank on the Varsity Warriors by infesting their beds with Brazilian fire ants and then gloat, Riley shouts: "You think you're funny?! You think you're worth a damn?! You're just white trash!" *While Charlie Conway and Fulton Reed are playing hooky at a carnival, they eat some snacks and go on a few stomach-turning rides, after which they are both seen vomiting with their heads inside a wastebasket. *During the third period of the JV Ducks against the Varsity Warriors, Dean Portman gets put in the penalty box for supposedly hooking an opponent. He then screams wildly while in the box and begins stripping, during which the school band plays "Born to Be Wild". Jungle 2 Jungle *When Mimi-Siku runs off and is later found by a worried Michael, Mimi-Siku asks his father, "Baboon scared?", to which he replies, "Yes, Baboon scared...Baboon's pants a little damp." George of the Jungle *While swinging through the jungle, George crashes into a tree at one point, then falls and lands groin first on a limb, causing him to groan in pain. *After Lyle trips and falls face first in Shep's dung, one of the guides states that "bad guy falling in poop" is a classic element of physical comedy, and that they should throw their heads back and laugh in response, which they do. *When George walks out of the shower, he stands nude in front of Ursula and her friend Becky. He then complains that the "waterfall" was too hot, and he slipped on a "strange yellow rock". Ursula and Becky stare in amazement at him (we don't see anything below his waist), and Becky jokes, "I see what made him king of the jungle." Ursula then runs over and places a book in front of George's crotch and a potted plant on his butt and escorts him out (though the side of his bare buttocks is still seen as they leave). Air Bud *Norman Snively has a stack of beer cans in the window of his residence and talks to an agent about Buddy doing a beer commercial. *A judge comments on spilling beer on his wife decades ago while watching Arthur Chaney play basketball. Flubber *Professor Philip Brainard's robot assistant Weebo seems to have an obsessive crush on him (making her part of the reason he ditches his wedding with Sara Jean Reynolds). At one point, while Brainard is sleeping, Weebo creates a holographic womanly image of herself and attempts to ravish him. As the hologram moves closer, Brainard suddenly jolts awake, and the hologram promptly disappears. *When Brainard discovers the newly-created Flubber and starts interacting with it, the gooey green blob mimics the farting noises that Brainard makes. Later, when the Flubber is dancing while Brainard is away, it shakes its buttocks at the camera for several frames. *At the basketball game, a Medford player bounces high in the air at one point (thanks to the Flubber that Brainard secretly applied to the soles of their shoes), and he lands groin first on top of the hoop. *During the film's climax, when Brainard and Sara are battling Wilson Croft and his henchmen using the Flubber as a weapon, Wilson accidentally swallows the gooey green blob at one point, causing him to suffer all sorts of abnormal sensations throughout his inner body. Inside of him, the Flubber's body-controlling actions make Wilson "dance", be ticklish, laugh, and move uncontrollably. Eventually, Wilson is able to get the Flubber "out of his system" by farting it out painfully, and the Flubber shoots out of his anus like a bullet. [[The Parent Trap (1998 film)|''The Parent Trap (1998 film)]] *At camp, Annie James and Hallie Parker play a game of poker and bet the loser jumps into the lake nude. Annie shows her straight to Hallie, only to be beaten by the latter's royal flush. Annie is then forced to walk the pier naked (she is only shown from the shoulders up to the knees down), and several girls can be heard shouting compliments about her body. As soon as Annie dives into the presumably cold water, Hallie and the other girls steal her clothes (except her sneakers). *At one point, a greedy Meredith Blake unbuttons one button on Nick Parker's shirt, then seductively tells him he looks better with that button undone. *In one scene, Martin, the James' family butler, is wearing a small Speedo with the outline of his privates bulging. ''Inspector Gadget *When John Brown (a.k.a. Inspector Gadget) tries to train his newly-created cybernetic body, he is sitting in a dark room blindfolded. A guru then places two glass balls on the floor and instructs Gadget to "obtain the balls." His cybernetic hand extends as desired, then suddenly stretches out and accidentally grabs the guru's balls instead, causing him to squeal in pain in a high falsetto voice. The poor guru is then carried away on a gurney and loaded into an ambulance, holding a huge ice pack over his crotch. This scene's heavy vulgarity is one of the key factors for the film to receive a PG rating by the MPAA. The Princess Diaries *A lord at the reception appears a bit intoxicated while he is carrying some brandy. Charlotte then advises him to go easy on the schnapps, reminding him of some previous event where he must have been drunk. *At one point, Lana and her gang of teens ambush the tent Mia is changing in, hoping to expose her nude to the press. They then pull down the tent to reveal Mia wearing only a towel around her waist. Max Keeble's Big Move *As Max Keeble sees Jenna in his dream bending down to kiss him, lusty saxophone music can be heard playing before they are interrupted by the Evil Ice Cream Man. *At one point, Ms. Dingman, the comely life science teacher, pulls out a bottle of pheromones and announces that they're "nature's dating service." A little bit of sexy music can be heard playing as she continues talking about them (being used to attract the opposite sex) and walks by counters, where various flames suddenly shoot up from school equipment as she passes by. She then asks if someone wants to open a window to prove her point, and all the boys eagerly raise their hands and shout, "Me!" (It then consists of her dropping some of the substance and a bird flying inside due to it.) Snow Dogs *In the 1977 opening scene, a young Ted Brooks is told to examine his father's dental patient. There is an extreme close-up of the inside of the woman's gross-looking mouth. Ted then rushes over to a trash can to vomit. Mercifully, the scene promptly cuts to Ted in the present day just seconds before we see any actual vomit. *While Ted packs for his trip to Alaska, his cousin Rupert gives him some neck-heating contraption for the Alaskan cold winter nights, and then mentions something about him "getting a little nan-nookie." *In a hypothermia-induced dream, Ted imagines seeing Barb walk up on the beach, wearing a somewhat revealing bikini (that shows cleavage and her shapely body). The Rookie *As Jim Morris sees Lorri pass by him in a school office, she playfully pats and grabs his clothed butt. The Country Bears *Zeb Zoober is seen at a bar establishment, where he presumably had numerous drinks and is unable to pay the bartender lady $500 that he owes her for hanging out at the bar. *During the film's climax, Reed Thimple reveals that he was the fart musician in his youth, where he made musical farting noises with his armpit, to which he had lost to the Country Bears and their rock band. The Santa Clause 2 *When Judy the Elf reluctantly reveals that Charlie is on the naughty list, Scott remarks, "Sheen? I thought he went straight," referring to the actor Charlie Sheen and his notorious reputation for various lewd conduct, such as sexual escapades and drug addictions. *As Toy Santa is coming out of the clone machine, a shot of his bare butt can be seen. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Jack Sparrow calls Will Turner a "eunuch" several times. A eunuch is a man who has been castrated, especially (in the past) one employed as a guard in a harem or other women's quarters. **In a deleted scene, Jack refers to the French as eunuchs, and Pintel says he used to go out with a eunuch. *Hector Barbossa gives Elizabeth Swann the option of either dining with him and wearing a specific dress or dining with the crew and be naked. It disappoints both Pintel and Ragetti when she chooses the former. **A deleted scene shows Pintel and Ragetti watching Elizabeth change. *When Elizabeth burns the rum to send out a smoke signal, Jack momentarily considers shooting her with his single bullet he has been saving for ten years. The Haunted Mansion *When Jim Evers is teaching his son how to squash a spider, he grabs a magazine and notices the cover is a '' . They then both have a cheeky laugh about what they'd want to use it for. *At one point, after stepping in poop in the graveyard, Jim and Michael both exclaim, "Oh, crap!" *After Jim is informed about Master Gracey's death, he angrily remarks, "You're telling me this guy is dead, and the reason we were brought here is he wants to try to get jiggy with my wife?!" ("to get jiggy with someone" is a slang term for having sex). ''Miracle *At one point, Herb Brooks comments on a fight between two hockey players as being "more like monkeys trying to hump a football." Around the World in 80 Days *After Phileas Fogg fails to convince some train conductors to make their engine go faster, Monique La Roche says she will try. She then comes back successful and smiling, as do the train men (one twirling his mustache). It is likely implied that she used sexual favors to convince them, regarding their facial expressions. National Treasure *While Benjamin Gates and Abigail Chase are changing behind dressing room doors, Abigail is obviously nude, but her body is obscured by the door. Also, the conversation they have can be heard as suggestive, as Ben describes how his father believes that Ben has been "cavalier". The Pacifier *In one scene, Lulu Plummer looks at Shane Wolfe's muscular pecs and inquires, "Why are your boobs so big?" She then asks if hers will be as big when she grows up. *At one point, we see Shane in the kitchen in just a towel in front of Lulu and her young firefly friends. Lulu then tells her friends that she told them he had "boobs". Herbie: Fully Loaded *After Herbie spits some oil onto Maggie Peyton's shirt, she changes into a racing outfit in the backseat, telling Kevin not to look. He promises, but then tries to get a sneak peek via the side-view mirror; however, Herbie stops him from seeing anything by repeatedly moving the mirror. *When Herbie spots a brand-new yellow VW Bug, some sexy/lusty music plays. Later on, Herbie is shown (from his POV) checking out the same yellow VW Bug, with his gaze starting at her rear end. We then see Herbie's antenna suddenly spring up in an erect line. Maggie then tells Herbie (about the other car), "She's too young for you." Sky High *At a party at Will Stronghold's house, the students-in-training have glasses in their hands and drink, but it is unclear what. Josie then remarks about someone "smoking in the girls' room." [[The Shaggy Dog (2006 film)|''The Shaggy Dog (2006 film)]] *A running gag is Dave Douglas' neighbor's dog urinating on the former's bushes, much to Dave's chagrin. *When Dave (in dog form) is taken to a dog park, several dogs sniff his rear, and he mutters dryly, "Is there anybody who has not sniffed my butt?" *When a dog member of the K-9 unit sniffs Dave's clothed butt in an elevator, its human handler jokingly asks Dave, "You don't have anything illegal up there, do you?" This is an obvious drug reference. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *In one scene, Jack tells the natives that Will is a eunuch; he even makes scissors with his fingers and says, "Snip, snip!" In another scene, Jack informs Davy Jones that Will has a terrific singing voice (in reference to how eunuchs were castrated so they could sing). *At one point, Elizabeth sneaks onto a merchant ship in drag. When her dress is discovered, the captain informs the crew to look for a woman on board. The crew refuses at first, but when the captain points out that she'd be naked, the crew is all too enthusiastic and scatter in search of her. *At Tortuga, when Elizabeth meets up with Jack, she is still dressed as a boy. She then tells Jack that she's here to find the man she loves. Jack, not realizing he's talking to a woman and thinking the boy is talking about him, tells Elizabeth, "I'm flattered, lad, but my first and only love is the sea." *When Jack, Elizabeth, and James are looking for Davy's heart, Elizabeth grows tired of the compass (which Jack told her points to what she wants most in the world), believing that it doesn't show what you want most. Then, after she sits down, Jack looks at the compass and tells her it ''does point to what he wants most, and she's sitting on it. Elizabeth, thinking it means her butt, is taken aback by this. ''Air Buddies *Budderball is known to have a farting problem throughout the film series, as he passes unbearable gas whenever his paw is pulled (although he has also done it by himself at times). The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause *In one scene, Mother Nature shows a little bit of cleavage. *Upon seeing Carol for the first time in a while, Sylvia declares that she's sure her daughter has a perfectly good reason for shutting her and Bud out of their lives (it was done to protect Scott's secret of being Santa). Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *At one point, Ragetti is seen peeping through a hole below Elizabeth's legs, where he could most likely see her privates. Pintel takes a peek as well, but then looks up when he spots one of Sao Feng's guards standing above them, causing Pintel to quiver with disgust. Underdog *When Jack Unger notices Underdog licking splattered chili on the kitchen wall, the former assumes it's poop, but says regardless, "I hope that's chili." *At one point, Underdog tells Jack: "When I'm bored, I just chase my tail. If you're lucky, you throw up, and BINGO, lunch part two!" Enchanted *When Nathaniel arrives in New York City from Andalasia and is pulled out of the sewer by the construction workers Prince Edward met earlier, one of them asks Nathaniel if he's looking for a beautiful girl too, to which he says, "No, I'm looking for a prince, actually," which makes the construction workers think he's gay. *Giselle (wearing a bath towel) ends up falling right on top of Robert in front of Nancy, who then sarcastically asks if Robert was having some "grown-up girl bonding time." When Giselle then asks if Nancy thought they kissed, Robert replies, "Yeah, something like that." College Road Trip *When James Porter discovers that his daughter Melanie is going to make herself coffee, he says that caffeine is a drug, and that she doesn't take drugs. *When Porter calls a sorority house to talk to Melanie who is staying overnight, a deep-voiced woman answers the phone, and James thinks it's a guy who says that "he" thinks Melanie is in the shower. Beverly Hills Chihuahua *At one point, Papi seductively tells Chloe that if she ever needs the inside of her ear licked or someone to bite those hard-to-reach places, he's her dog (but she blows him off). Bedtime Stories *Skeeter stumbles over his words, saying the wrong things about Violet to her father, including about her "reputation" (but then adding that he isn't saying she has one; presumably meant sexually), as well as her being "hot". G-Force *After emerging from some water, Juarez is seen twisting her body in slow motion to wring herself out, and Blaster gazes at her doing so in a smitten manner. She then tells him, "Don't drop a pellet," but he replies, "Too late." *When Darwin escapes from a heating duct (after Leonard Saber turned on the furnace by clapping his hands), his rump catches on fire. Blaster notices this and warns him: "Darwin! Your butt's on fire! Stop, drop, and roll!", to which Darwin nonchalantly extinguishes the flame on his behind with his front paw. *At Elia's Pet Shop, after the G-Force critters are put in a cage, they hear a loud, prolonged farting noise, and Hurley erupts from the wood shavings. The three sycophantic mice all gasp, "The horror!", and one falls unconscious while the other two attempt to revive him. Hurley then remarks, "I love the smell of napalm in the morning!" *When Juarez asks Hurley where the bathroom is, the latter mentions a sports section page buried under the wood shavings and tells them they're standing on it, to which the G-Force critters all groan in disgust. *When Conner Goodman holds Blaster upside down while taking him out of the cage, he frantically asks Darwin what he should do, and the three mice tell him, "Poop in his hand!" *When Mooch manages to wake up a sleeping Ben, and he finds Mooch to be safe and sound, he remarks: "I was so worried about you. I don't like when my fly is down." This is a pun on leaving one's fly unzipped. *While Hurley and Darwin are riding in a tire to avoid a group of dogs, Hurley loses his footing when they roll the tire too fast, causing Hurley to roll around with it, and lands on Darwin's head. Disgusted, he tells Hurley, "Get your butt out of my face!", to which Hurley replies with, "Get your face out of my butt!" *While Hurley and Darwin are riding in a hamster ball and escaping from Carter and Trygstad, Hurley says at one point, "My stomach doesn't do well with action-adventure," and suddenly farts (and we see a visible cloud of flatus on the ball's plastic surface), to which Darwin remarks: "Yuck, Hurley! That's disgusting! I can't breathe!" Old Dogs *Dan Rayburn and Charlie Reed share massive cocktails during a flashback to their trip to Miami years earlier. From there, the two are seen drinking heavily in several South Beach hot spots. *At one point, Zach and Emily accidentally spill Dan and Charlie's prescribed pills, then mix them up in their attempt to put them back in their proper places, resulting in Dan and Charlie becoming under the influence of the scrambled pills. Dan experiences dry mouth and depth perception loss, and he accidentally sends a golf ball into the crotch of his associate Craig White, and then Mr. Nishamora. Meanwhile, Charlie cannot help himself from smiling broadly as members of the bereavement group share their tales of personal loss. The drug also makes him extremely hungry, and he pigs out at a potluck dinner for the bereavement group. At one point, he even slams his face into a pie after tearing off a turkey drumstick and gorging on other foods. **This gag is repeated in the film's final scene when Nick and Gary, two inept childproofers, accidentally knock over the family's prescribed pills, resulting in everyone smiling creepily in the closing photo. The Sorcerer's Apprentice *After the battle with Horvath at an antique shop, a young Dave Stutler runs outside talking nonsense about wizards to the teacher and students. A water-filled jar had broken over his crotch area, and the other kids notice this and all taunt him about wetting his pants, much to his embarrassment. *At one point, Dave follows some papers blowing through a classroom, ending up directly in front of a seated Becky Barnes, and he stares up close at her stocking-covered legs. Secretariat *At one point, Secretariat suddenly urinates on the ground near a reporter (and we see the splashing urine). *Lucien frequently uses heavy profanity in French. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *When Philip is trying to convince Blackbeard's crew to treat Syrena better, Jack yells out, "I support the missionary's position!" (sounding similar to " "). *When Jack is marooning Angelica on the island, she tries to convince him not to by telling him she is pregnant with his child. Then, when Jack tells her, "I don't recall we ever had...", Angelica cuts him off before he could finish, telling him he was drunk. Jack responds with, "I've actually never been that drunk." [[The Muppets (film)|''The Muppets (2011 film)]] *Fozzie's hotel song infomercial stresses "no marriage certificate is needed." *When confronting Miss Poogy, a rather husky-voiced and angry-looking Muppet, Miss Piggy takes a not-so-subtle look at Poogy's crotch area. ''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *During the morning rush, Mrs. Cooper accidentally bumps into a wall and says, "Mother–!", partially censored. Also, in the same scene, Mrs. Cooper walks in on her eldest son while he was changing in the bathroom, causing Anthony to shriek and his mother to quickly close the door. *During the car drive, Mrs. Cooper puts her hand on Anthony's lap, causing him to give her an embarrassed look. His mother, sensing what was wrong, states, "It wasn't the first time I saw your penis." Alexander then remarks, "Whoa, you saw his penis?", to which his mother replies, "I've seen everyone's penis...including yours!" *When Mrs. Cooper is launching her book, there is a typo on the front cover which reads ''Dump on the Potty instead of Jump on the Potty. This misprint changes every instance of the word "jump" to "dump" when Dick Van Dyke reads Mrs. Cooper's book at the celebrity launch, telling children to "take a dump" in various ways. *Prior to attending her school play, Emily overdoses herself with cough syrup, which causes her to act intoxicated while she is performing onstage. *Near the end of the film, the "authentic" Australian cowboys performing at Alexander's birthday party are actually strippers. Fortunately, Alexander's parents realize this early on enough in the performance to tell the cowboys to "make it PG" for the children's sake. ''Into the Woods *When the Witch is telling the Baker about how she caught his father stealing from her garden, she overexaggerates and describes it as his father raping her. *In an attempt to get the glass slipper to fit either Florinda or Lucinda's foot, the wicked stepmother cuts off parts of their feet and justifies it by saying that when they're the prince's wife, they'll never need to walk. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales *When the crew of the ''Black Pearl are about to rob the bank, the wife of the town's mayor is seen in the vault that Jack was hiding in, heavily implying to have had sexual relations with Jack. *When checking to see if Henry Turner's parents are the same people he met previously, Jack describes Will as a "haste eunuch", then describes Elizabeth like, "She has golden hair...stubborn, pouty lips...neck like a giraffe...and two of those wonderful–" Henry cuts him off before he could finish the sentence. *When Carina decides to abandon Jack by throwing herself overboard, she begins to strip. Henry tries getting her to stop, but Jack tries to get her to fully strip. After Carina dives into the ocean and swims away, Henry giggles to Jack that he saw her ankles (ankles being considered a private part of a woman at the time the movie was set), to which Jack replies, "You would've seen a lot more if you kept your cake hole shut!" ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017 film) *During the song "Gaston", LeFou wonders at one point whether Gaston's the top and LeFou's the bottom, alluding to homosexual relationship positions. Pixar films ''Toy Story *When Bo Peep asks Woody, "What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight?", it is implied as Bo wishing to spend the night with Woody. *When Slinky stands up for Woody, Mr. Potato Head points to Slinky, removes his lips, and makes them kiss his own butt, causing Mr. Spell, Snake, and one of the Troikas to laugh, as he is calling Slinky a butt kisser. *After Buzz tells Woody that he can fly around the room with his eyes closed, Woody calls Buzz "Mr. Lite-Beer", referring to the fact that, if Buzz was really flying around the room with his eyes closed, he would probably be drunk. *When all the other toys marvel at Buzz, he says to Woody, "I think the word you're searching for is 'Space Ranger.'" Woody then says, "The word I'm searching for I can't say because there are preschool toys present," referring to that he wanted to call Buzz a profane word. *While Andy starts looking around his room for Buzz, Mr. Potato Head quietly gets Woody's attention by having Etch draw a hangman's noose, meaning he is intending to hang Woody. *When Woody shows the other toys Buzz's detached arm and claims that he's all right, Rex, thinking that Woody killed Buzz, turns his head away and vomits. *Legs, one of Sid's toys, is a fishing rod with Barbie legs, who is supposed to be a "hooker" as she is a toy who can hook things. The word also has a double meaning, referring to a hooker (prostitute). *During the Mrs. Nesbit scene, Buzz is concussed from his bad fall a few minutes before, making him appear "drunk" on imaginary (tea), causing Woody to later reply, "I think you've had enough tea for today." *When Hamm and Mr. Potato Head notice Woody in Sid's house, Mr. Potato Head says: "Son of a building block! It's Woody!" The first quote phrase is a euphemism for "Son of a bitch!" *Not in the film itself, but in an original draft for the film, when Barbie saves Woody and Buzz à la , Woody remarks at one point that he wished he was "anatomically correct". *When the soldiers report that Molly got a Mrs. Potato Head as a Christmas gift, Mr. Spell types: "HUBBA HUBBA!" when cheering on Mr. Potato Head for getting what he wanted, a reference to a common expression for viewing someone as sexually attractive. A Bug's Life *After Rosie and Dim's failed opening act, some of the flies leave the circus dissatisfied, and one of them says, "I've been in outhouses that didn't stink this bad." *During the circus scene, one of the Fly Brothers says to Francis (thinking he is a girl): "Hey, cutie! Wanna pollinate with a real bug?", meaning he wants to have sex with him. *When the Cockroach Waitress says, "Hey! Who ordered the Poo-Poo platter?", a bunch of dung flies swarm around the platter, referring to that the flies ordered it. "Poo-poo" is a child's term for feces. *After the mosquito at the bar drinks his "Bloody Mary - O+", he gets drunk and fat, then faints. *After finding out that the "Warriors" are Circus Bugs, Flik organizes a "meeting" with them. Then when Princess Atta questions it, Flik states that it's "strictly BYOB". BYOB is an acronym for "Bring Your Own Booze", while "booze" is a slang term for alcoholic drinks. *During the scene where the grasshoppers take over Ant Island, Francis tells a firefly, "Hey, turn your butt off!" *During the fake bird attack, the ants and Circus Bugs use boysenberries as blood. *Near the end of the film, the Queen tells Cornelius, her shade-boy, that he could rub lotion on her later, to which he excitedly replies, "Hubba-hubba!", implying that they are in a relationship together. *During the outtakes, as the Queen is talking to Flik, her pet Aphie urinates on her lap. Flik and the crew then start laughing while she asks for a towel. **Also during the outtakes, Tuck and Roll enter a belching contest, with Roll also proceeding to fart instead of burping, before Rosie decides to leave the area in disgust. Toy Story 2 *Bo tells Buzz to give Woody a kiss when he finds him, to which Buzz says, "All right, but I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me." *When all of the toys make it to their first location, Hamm's cork comes off. He then says, "All right, nobody look until I get my cork back in!", meaning he doesn't want to be seen fully exposed. *When the toys first encounter the Barbie dolls in Al's Toy Barn, they all jaw drop and look at them as if attracted. Later, when meeting Tour Guide Barbie, Mr. Potato Head reminds himself repeatedly under his breath that he's a married spud, meaning he doesn't want Mrs. Potato Head to think he's cheating on her. Hamm vouches for him by moving between Potato Head and Tour Guide Barbie, saying, "Then make room for the single fellas." *If viewers look very closely at the ''Woody's Roundup merchandise, a track on one of the records is titled: "Dam it all" (a pun on the phrase: "Damn it all!"). *When Woody tries to mimic his TV self by telling Bullseye to "ride like the wind" before falling off with the saddle, Bullseye looks down and then walks away bashfully while covering his crotch. *When Mr. Potato Head sees the complex baggage conveyor belts at the airport, he becomes shocked and drops a load of pieces out of his compartment on the back. *After Jessie springs into action to help Buster out of Andy's room for some "private time", Buzz's lovestruck reaction causes his wings to pop out. *In one of the outtakes, Stinky Pete ruins a take by farting loudly, which sets almost everyone off-screen in a fit of laughter. Stinky Pete apologizes, humorously remarking that this must be the reason he is called "Stinky Pete." ''Monsters, Inc. *In the "23-19" scene, after the CDA remove the sock on George's back, they shave him completely, and he covers his crotch. One CDA agent quickly tears off a bandage on George's back, who then screams and uncovers his crotch. However, in subsequent scenes, he is not shown covering his crotch, and nothing is in place of his genitals. *At one point, Waternoose can be seen drinking what appears to be human feces from a coffee cup. Although it could also be heated mud. *When Sulley explains to Mike about the situation he is in, they hide their faces behind the restaurant menu, much to Celia's anger. This may imply that she thinks Mike and Sulley have a gay relationship. *In the restroom scene, where Boo is in one of the stalls, Sulley, at one point, thinks Boo is finished and opens the stall door, causing the latter to shriek before he quickly shuts the door and apologizes. Later, when Sulley is looking for Boo in the restroom, he playfully crawls on the floor and looks through the stalls from under the doors. Mike then arrives and asks, "What are you doing?!" He may have thought that Sulley was peeking through the stalls to see men use the restroom. *In one scene, after Mike says, "Now put that thing back where it came from or so help me...!", he extends his middle finger as if he was flipping Sulley off. Although this isn't very likely, as Mike actually extended his index finger. *When the Yeti offers Mike some yellow snow cones, Mike gags disgustedly at the sight of them (yellow snow is typically known for having been urinated on). However, the Yeti recovers him from the awkward pause by saying, "Don't worry, it's lemon." Finding Nemo *At the beginning, Pearl says one of her tentacles is shorter than the rest, but it's hard to tell especially when she twirls them side to side. On octopi, the short tentacle is the genitalia. *Three times in the film, Pearl and her father were shown squirting ink when scared. The first time was when Tad pulled Pearl away from the edge of the drop-off, the second was when Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl's fathers saw the sharks when Pearl's dad inked, and the third was in the credits where Pearl bumped into El Magnifico's credit. This is equivalent to wetting oneself in fear. *When Bruce accidentally causes all of the mines surrounding his lair to explode after hitting one of them with a torpedo, several bubbles above the water burst underneath a pelican, causing another to become disgusted. He then says, "Nice," in a sarcastic way and flies off (thinking the other pelican farted). *At one point, Dr. Philip Sherman euphemistically states that he needs to "see a man about a wallaby." This may or may not be authentic Australian English slang, but it is similar to the British English euphemism "going to see a man about a dog/horse," which has the same meaning (going to relieve oneself). *After Bloat belches from eating green filth, a disgusted Gurgle remarks, "Don't you people realize we are swimming in our own–" but Peach interrupts him when she sees the Dentist coming. Gurgle was trying to refer to their own excrement. *When the AquaScum 2003 first scans the tank, Gurgle covers his crotch. *The fullscreen version of the film (exclusive to the original 2003 US home release) accidentally (by expanding the aspect ratio vertically) reveals the visible portion of a woman's legs as she enters the waiting room, essentially showing some of her bare leg as the hem of her skirt is now seen. *One of the boats moored at Sydney Harbour is called ''The Surly Mermaid, which is the name of an Australian pub. *Before Nigel gets Dory and Marlin out of Gerald's mouth, he exclaims, "Love a duck!" In Australian (and British) English, this is a generic exclamation of surprise, the child-friendly equivalent of "Bugger me!" *When Dory and Marlin try to avoid Nigel right after that part, a seagull defecates right in front of them, while Nigel looks at it awkwardly. ''The Incredibles *Syndrome's security guards intend to start a drinking game while watching the Omnidroid attack as one says, "Okay! Every time they run, let's have a shot!" *In the scene where Syndrome is holding the Parr family in the air using his levitation device, he rudely remarks how Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl "got busy," referring to their kids, Dash and Violet. *In the scene where Bob Parr is forced by Gilbert Huph to not help a man who was being mugged near a dumpster, the mugger is briefly seen doing an action to his victim that resembles dry-humping. *At some point, Helen pulls Bob into their bedroom, a likely reference to having sex. *During the montage after Bob accepts the job and kisses Helen, they are seen sneaking past Violet to their room. Then, both of them pinch each other's butts while passing through each other. *On Hypershock's NSA file, one of the blurbs listed says "Fondness for Drink", meaning he was addicted to alcohol. Cars *During the first time Lightning has to fix the main street road, and after Red the firetruck ignored him, Lighting gets upset and says: "I shouldn't have to put up with this! I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics!" Then Mater gets confused and asks, "You hurt your what?" He was probably referring to Lightning's crotch, as when Mater usually says "what" at the end or middle of asking a question, he usually is referring to anything inappropriate. *Lightning's racing sponsor is Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment: New Rear-End Formula, a treatment for one's backside. *At the traffic court in the courthouse (when Lightning was accused), after Lightning asks Mater if he knows Sally, Mater replies, "She's the town attorney, and my fiancée." (This may be to make Lightning get jealous or just to tease him.) Then Lightning was like, "What?!" with a shocked face (he thought Mater was serious, and Mater was trying to get a reaction out of him for play). Mater then giggles, lightly taps him and says: "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. She just likes me for my body." (He then leans to the side and moves his bottom eyelid up as if he was getting horny/aroused about the remark.) *When Lightning explains to Mater late one night that Sally is going to let him stay at the motel, Mater replies, "Ohhh, gettin' cozy at the cozy cone, is we?" He was probably referring to Lightning and Sally having sex at the motel. *When Lightning drives in on Doc Hudson fixing the Sheriff, whose undercarriage is exposed, Lightning stares and then soon looks away in embarrassment, and the Sheriff says, "Get a good peek, city boy?" *One of the sponsors in the Piston Cup for racer Claude Scruggs is called "Leak Less", a trademark of drip pans that are used to prevent oil leaks. *When Lightning tells Rusty and Dusty that he doesn't need headlights because the track is always lit, Rusty replies, "Yeah, well, so is my brother, but he still needs headlights!" This means that he is a drunk driver. When Lightning leaves, Rusty and Dusty both yell, "Don't drive like my brother!" This is another reference to drunk driving. *Rusty Cornfuel's sponsor is Tow Cap: Hitch Protection. The logo shows a piece of rubber on a hitch, a reference to condoms, as a car's hitch could be compared to a man's privates. *Lightning tells everyone at Flo's Cafe that Doc won three Piston Cups, although, when Mater hears what Lightning said, he responds, "He did what in his cup?", making it sound like Lightning said "pissed". Ratatouille *On Linguini's first day on the job, Chef Skinner greets him in a sly manner by saying, "Welcome to Hell." *When Skinner finds Linguini in the vegetable storage, Skinner remarks that people can "get too familiarized with vegetables." *While looking for a place to safely conceal Remy under his clothes, Linguini considers keeping Remy in his pants, just below the waistline, causing Remy to give Linguini a horrified, pleading look. *Colette tells Linguini that Lalo got fired from the circus for "messing around with the ringmaster's daughter," which could imply that he had sex with her. *Skinner gets Linguini drunk on wine in an attempt to get him to spill the beans on Remy. *The first time Linguini attempts to reveal Remy, Colette believes he is crazy and pulls out pepper spray. *When Linguini attempts to tell Colette that he refers to Remy as his "...tiny... little...", Colette replies with, "Little?" and glances downward at Linguini's crotch area (though she could also be glancing at his fingers when he makes the gesture). *When Anton Ego says, "If I don't love it, I don't swallow," it is a reference to a type of sex. WALL-E *While WALL-E is compressing trash, he finds a bra and puts it on his audio-visual sensors to protect them from the sunlight (he could have possibly mistaken it for a visor and may not have known its real purpose). *During the Repair Ward scene, while EVE is being cleaned, WALL-E looks through the glass window and thinks that the CARSTICS are trying to torture and decapitate her. *During the scene where AUTO tips the Axiom over, Mary sees a group of crying babies sliding towards her. She then says, "John, get ready to have some kids!" John looks at her as if she was ready to give birth to multiple babies. *When WALL-E and EVE are kissing and holding hands, M-O shows up with the rejected bots, then ushers them away to give WALL-E and EVE some privacy. Up *When Russell goes into the bushes to go and do his business, he asks, "Mr. Fredricksen, am I supposed to dig the hole before or after?" Carl responds with, "None of my concern." Russell then blurts out, "It's before!", to which Carl covers his ears and pretends not to listen. *One of the scores in the film's soundtrack is called "Giving Muntz the Bird", a reference to "flipping the bird", which is a common euphemism of the very offensive insult of giving someone the middle finger. Toy Story 3 *When Barbie first meets Ken at Sunnyside Daycare, she tells him, "Nice ascot!" It is sometimes mistaken as a comment towards Ken's buttocks, when, in fact, an ascot is a kind of scarf men usually wear. *As the toys are going from room to room, especially the bathroom, Lotso says, "Watch out for puddles," implying they were urine. (He said this when he noticed Mr. Potato Head slipping on a puddle.) *After Mr. Potato Head is brought back after a night in the box, he mutters he was surrounded by "sand and Lincoln Logs," to which Hamm replies, "I don't think those were Lincoln Logs," implying they were feces. *When Barbie, dressed in Ken's astronaut suit, gets Buzz's instruction manual from the Bookworm, he notices Barbie's high heels and sighs disgustedly. (This hints that he believed Ken had begun cross-dressing.) *In one scene, Mr. Potato Head uses a cucumber for a body; the combination of the cucumber, hat, and shoes appear to make a phallic shape. *After Slinky tells Woody to have fun at college, Hamm slyly says, "But not too much fun!" He is telling Woody not to get too drunk, which would be physically impossible, since toys cannot drink alcohol. *In the end credits, when Bonnie's toys get a letter from Sunnyside Daycare, the end of the letter reads, "Hugs and kisses to everyone." Buzz thought that Barbie wrote it, but it was actually Ken who did. When they found out, Woody, Jessie, and Buzz look at each other disgustedly. Cars 2 *After Lightning insults Francesco Bernoulli by calling him fragile and not so fast, Francesco begins talking angrily and swearing at Lightning in Italian, before being muted to avoid offense to Italian viewers, then backs up and rubs his back tires on the floor. This means that he may have been flipping Lightning off. *When Mater is playfully sneaking around in the Wheel Well Motel, he tries a martini out of curiosity. However, after doing so, he notices that the taste is too strong and awful, and he still had it in his mouth, not wanting to swallow it. He looks everywhere for a place to spit it out, but he could only spit it back in the glass he drank it from. This is equivalent to a young person trying to drink a martini. *When Mater is in the bathroom in Tokyo, he sits on a Japanese toilet and cluelessly presses the wash button. The gadget then fires a cold spray of water up to his undercarriage, making him scream in pain and fright. *Before leaving the bathroom mentioned above, Mater warns Grem and Acer, "When she starts gigglin', prepare to be squirted!" This is a reference to ejaculation. *When Holley Shiftwell says to Mater that they should find somewhere more private, Mater gets confused and begins to think that she meant for them to go make love. *When Acer falls onto the chopsticks on the sign, the cartoon figure appears to be a cannibal, eating his own kind. *In Paris, when Mater meets the owner of a headlights market, he is scared off when the owner's eyes are on the headlights. This signifies that the eyes are, in a human's case, on the breast. *On Siddeley, Mater says: "Boy, I've gotta go to a doctor. I keep getting these sharp pains in my undercarriage." *When Mater is given a vampire disguise, he remarks, "I want to siphon your gas!" This is a reference to vampires sucking blood from their victims. *In Porto Corsa, when Holley is doing her fake Italian voice as a part of her spy disguise to distract the Lemons outside the casino, she asks in an Italian-English accent if one of the Lemons could help her find her lost, made-up, broken-down grandfather, to which Ivan responds, "Sounds like you need some roadside assistance." Also, he shows her his tow cable as his hook comes down. Then Ivan and Alex get in a small argument about who she was talking to. This is a clear example of two criminals taking advantage of a sexy, hot lady. Additionally, "roadside assistance" from Ivan could mean that he wanted to go sexually assault her because he is a bad guy. *When a few cars are gambling and playing with fuzzy dice, Mary Esgocar arrives and says, "Air freshener!", which may imply that she is talking about male car body odor. Brave *After Wee Dingwall wins the archery tournament, Lord Dingwall says, "Feast your eyes!" and then moons (i.e. exposes his naked buttocks) to Lord MacGuffin and Lord Macintosh. *When Queen Elinor first becomes a bear, she rushes around frantically, trying to cover her private areas. Merida then reminds her that (since she's a bear) she's covered in fur. *One scene has King Fergus and the other men taking off their kilts to make a rope down to the bottom of the castle. Their buttocks are briefly shown. *When the triplets pursue Maudie while still as bear cubs, one of them actually jumps into Maudie's cleavage. One of the two other brothers looks away, but the other grins. *One scene has King Fergus pinching Queen Elinor on her bottom. *At the end of the film, both Queen Elinor and the triplets become naked upon turning back into humans from bears (Elinor's nude body is covered up by the tapestry, and viewers can only see the triplets' butts). When Fergus realizes his wife is naked, he tells the other lords to look away and respect her privacy. When Fergus sees the triplets, he says, "Now that's what I call a wee naked bobby!" Monsters University *In the scene where Randall makes cupcakes, the letters on it say "Be my dal". He then fixes it to "Be my pal" and states that it would have been embarrassing. "Dal" is short for "dally", which means to flirt playfully or sexual overtures. However, the letters are changed to smiley faces with glasses in international versions. *In the scene where Mike and Sulley are sharing a bunk bed, a half-asleep Mike kisses Sulley's hand dangling from above, to which Mike wakes up and expresses disgust. *In the party scene, Sulley wins at tic-tac-toe against a monster that is passed out (possibly intoxicated). The implication could have been that they were playing beer pong. *When Don announces he and Sheri are engaged, he describes himself to Scott as his "big brother who's marrying his mother" and "his brother who shares the same mom/wife," suggesting an incestuous relationship. Inside Out *There is a running gag where Anger mentions about blurting out curse words. When the brand new expanded console is installed, Anger types out a profane word, but it is buzzed by Fear. *When the brand new expanded console is installed, Disgust finds a big red alarm that says "Puberty" and, not knowing how to pronounce it, asks, "What is poo-ber-ty?" Joy responds, "Oh, nothing important." *At one point, a memory (which is assumed to be really hard) hits Fear in the groin. The Good Dinosaur *Arlo refers to the family's chickens (or chicken-like creatures) as "cluckers", an allusion to the F-word. *In one part of the film, Arlo and Spot eat fruit having fallen on the ground and rotted/fermented, and then start seeing weird things, such as Arlo with too many eyeballs and Arlo in Spot's mouth. This is a reference to hallucinating from intoxication or drug usage. It is also an homage to the classic Pink Elephants scene in ''Dumbo. ''Finding Dory *At the beginning, when Mr. Ray tells the class that they are going to have a lesson, Dory misunderstands and starts to explain "the birds and the bees" to the class before Mr. Ray quickly cuts her off. *When Fluke and Rudder trick Gerald into coming onto their rock, one of them says, "Mind you don't scuff your bum." Cars 3 *In part of Lightning's training at Rust-eze Racing Center, Cruz Ramirez hangs Lightning down. She then gives him a "Drip Pan" just in case, much to his embarrassment. *One of the tracks of the [[Cars 3 (soundtrack)|''Cars 3 score]] is called "Drip Pan", referring to the above scene. *As Lightning and Cruz are arguing about racing on the beach, Lightning exclaims that, "Life's a beach and then you drive!" Taken out of context, said passage sounds like "Life's a bitch and then you die," which Luigi and Guido, after a pause, appear to notice. *When Lightning and Cruz are locked inside the Thunder Hollow demolition derby, one of the rules Roscoe tells them is, "No cursin'. It's family night." *During the Demolition Derby, one car says to another, "Get the __ out of my way!", but he honks on the blank word, implying he may have meant a swear word. ''Coco *After Abuelita scares the Mariachi, she hugs Miguel while pressing his face against her breasts, causing Miguel to desperately attempt to get out of that position, before he shows a face of disgust after Abuelita stops hugging him. *When Héctor sings one of his songs to Chicharrón and Miguel, he slowly says, "Knuckles," and pauses. Chicharrón then says, "Those aren't the words," and Héctor replies, "There are children present," which possibly means that the original song had sworn. In fact, Héctor's song would have referenced Juanita's knockers (her breasts). *While Miguel searches for Dante in the art studio, he passes by an artist painting a naked female skeleton, who glares at him along with the artist, causing Miguel to say sorry and go away to meet Frida Kahlo. This can be seen as painting a nude woman in real life, as many famous paintings depict it. Incredibles 2 *After being interrogated by Rick Dicker, before getting his memories about Violet's identity wiped out, Tony Rydinger expresses regret for having seen her with her super suit, possibly meaning that he felt sexually excited. *After Violet becomes angry at her father for having contacted Dicker to erase Tony's memories about her (and their planned date), she throws her super suit and quickly storms off to her room, leading Dash to ask if she was "having adolescence." Dash was possibly thinking that his sister was having her menstrual period. **In addition, this could also be a reference that Spencer Fox, Dash's voice actor in the original film, was replaced by Huck Milner after hitting puberty. Toy Story 4 *When Mr. Anderson sees the RV with flat tires, he begins to stutter, with Mrs. Anderson telling Bonnie that, "He's gonna need some words," meaning that he wanted to curse, but he can't since their daughter is present. Animated shorts and specials The Gallopin' Gaucho *Mickey drinks beer and smokes a cigar while at a bar establishment. Springtime for Pluto *A male-voiced caterpillar switches to a female-looking butterfly, implying a gender change. Even then, the female butterfly shows a lot of what would be called "cleavage" if it was a human female. Donald's Dilemma *After Daisy hears Donald's changed voice on the radio, she thinks about committing suicide. Plutopia *Pluto imagines a row of sausages, which makes him overly ecstatic in the manner of a person high on something. Social Lion *At one point, the lion (which greatly resembles Lambert) accidentally bumps into a man drinking booze and acting clearly drunk as he talks to the lion. Trail Mix-Up *When Roger, Baby Herman, the beaver, and the bear get blown out of the studio and end up crashing into Mount Rushmore, Herman, having lost his diaper in the explosion, is seen covering his crotch. Red's Dream *In the portion of Red dreaming about being in the circus, Lumpy the Clown extends his middle finger at one point as if it were a mistake, as it is regarded as an obscene gesture. Knick Knack *When the short was first released, the breasts of Sunny Miami and Sunny Atlantis were unusually big. However, this was changed later when the short aired in theaters with ''Finding Nemo. ''Mike's New Car *During the scene where Mike's car malfunctions, Mike and Sulley both fall back in their seats with their feet showing. Jerry suddenly walks past to see the car bouncing up and down with Mike and Sulley's feet showing and then runs away in fear (thinking that they are having sex or something similar in the car). For the Birds *All the little birds lose all of their feathers after being flung into the air, after which Bully tries covering himself with a leaf. Ultimately, all the little birds cover themselves and hide behind the big bird as he laughs. *The ending title appears in a black-and-white version of splattered bird feces (despite the fact that bird feces are actually white). Jack-Jack Attack *When Syndrome visits the Parr house, Kari McKeen answers the door. She then asks why he has an "S" on his chest, and he replies: "It stands for 'Sitter'. Originally, I was going to have initials for 'babysitter', but then I would have been going around with a big 'BS' (as in bullshit), and you know why I couldn't go with that." Mr. Incredible and Pals *In the commentary, Lucius complains that he is white in the cartoon. Bob then tells him that he's "tan-ish". Yet, this is the first time where racism is dealt with in a Pixar movie or short. Mater and the Ghostlight *After hearing a very scary Ghostlight story by the Sheriff, Mater starts shaking and rattling uncontrollably; he is also breathing hard and heavily. After he begins to notice that he is the only one rattling, he looks nervously for a spot to put his front down. Right before he does so, for just a split second, viewers can clearly see his small genitalia on his undercarriage. Seconds later, he feels his hind raising up. Before he grabs his hook to pull it down again, for only a few seconds, he appears to be air-humping/thrusting (but in a circular and back-and-forth motion). Day & Night *When Day pokes the moon in Night, it is equivalent to poking the groin. Hawaiian Vacation *Buzz says (in Spanish) that he and the other toys removed all the feces from the kitty litter. Toy Story of Terror! *To prevent herself from getting captured by Mr. Jones near the end, Jessie kicks Mr. Jones in his underside, and he falls down in pain. This emulates what happens when a person is kicked in the groin. Purl *One of the employees says jokingly: "What's the difference between a porcupine and a BMW? With the porcupine, the pricks are on the outside!" *Purl remarks, "So then he says, 'I know this suit is expensive, baby, but, at my apartment, it's 100% off.'" The other employees start laughing after that. Animated shows Adventures of the Gummi Bears *In "Girl's Knight Out", Calla tries to disguise herself as a knight to impress her father. When Sunni asks Calla if she's worried about being caught, she replies, "Would you rather one of those boobs won and became my protector?" [[DuckTales|''DuckTales (1987 series)]] *In "Once Upon a Dime", when a young Scrooge is in jail with the Beagle Boys, one of them sees Scrooge's kilt and calls it a nice skirt that Ma Beagle would kill to have, and that she has before. *In "Spies in Their Eyes", after Donald has been hypnotized by Cinnamon Teal, as he returns to the navy at night, a fellow sailor assumes that Donald had a good time during his short stay in Hong Kong, and when the sailor notices Donald's eyes fully wide open, he states that the latter really did have a "good" time. ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *In "Fake Me to Your Leader", at one point, the investigating officers are implied to have accidentally walked in on a woman in a changing room. *In "Gadget Goes Hawaiian", at the very end of the episode, Chip and Dale attempt to kiss Gadget, but she evades them, causing them to accidentally kiss each other instead, much to their mutual disgust. *In "A Fly in the Ointment", when the Rescue Rangers each get their minds switched in different bodies after going through Nimnul's Phonomatic Modemizer, Gadget (having her mind switched with Dale's body) covers the lower region of "her body" with Dale's shirt while screaming in panic and horror, then later covers it with a souffle cup eventually shaped like a dress. **When Dale (having his mind switched with Gadget's body) states while unintentionally touching her waist, "I always wanted to be close to Gadget, but not this close!", Gadget grabs "his arms" and tells him, "Keep the hands off the body!", which makes Dale sheepishly apologize afterwards. TaleSpin *In "Molly Coddled", Molly, at one point, places a fork on a chair that Covington is about to sit in, and when he does, his clothed butt gets pricked by said fork. *In "Sheepskin Deep", Baloo has a lamp depicting a topless hula girl. Also, when Kit asks Baloo if he can conjugate verbs, he retorts, "That is none of your business!", thinking Kit was referring to joining others in sex. Darkwing Duck *In "Can't Bayou Love", while Darkwing Duck is chasing after Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo, three flaming candles cause Darkwing's behind to catch on fire at one point. *In "Monsters R Us", after Moloculo turns Launchpad into a vampire bat, the latter, at one point, is seen drinking a bottle of ketchup in an attempt to fight his urge to drink people's blood. Goof Troop *In "Lethal Goofin'", P.J. is shown to beat up bullies by smacking them with his rear end. *In "Three Ring Bind", when Pete is seen mourning over Pistol, thinking she drowned, Annie the elephant shoots a peanut at Pete's clothed butt to get his attention. Aladdin: The Series *In "In the Heat of the Fright", Abu and Iago are shown to have snuggled up next to each other while sleeping. They then wake up, see what they're doing, and yelp in horror and disgust. Iago then tells himself that it was just a bad dream while quivering. Gargoyles *In "Sanctuary", Thailog leers at Angela at one point. Considering the fact that Angela is essentially his half-sister (or niece or even daughter, depending on how one looks at cloning), this would come across as incestuous if Thailog was aware of his relation to Angela. However, in the comics, he openly refers to Angela as his sister and Goliath as his father, meaning he knows Angela's relationship to him, thus making this incest in hindsight for him. *In "Vows", after the bride-to-be Fox tells Xanatos that she's about to "get changed for tonight," Xanatos watches her leave, with his eyes fixed squarely on her butt. The smirk on his face makes his inner thoughts quite readable. Shnookums and Meat *In "Cabin Fever", Shnookums and Meat eat a jar of expired cocktail weenies, which causes them to hallucinate as if they were both intoxicated. Timon & Pumbaa *In "Isle of Manhood", when Pumbaa is putting Timon through the Manhood Test (which Timon needs to pass in order to prove that he's a man and not a Meerkitten), Timon offers Pumbaa a cake at one point, which the latter declines, saying he doesn't like cakes. A sexy woman suddenly jumps out of said cake, which convinces Pumbaa to check off that test in the book. *In "Stay Away from my Honey!", when Timon sees Pumbaa having dinner with Smolder and Leslie, he goes under the table to get Pumbaa's attention, but when he taps on Pumbaa's foot, the warthog thinks it is Leslie touching it. He accidentally kicks Timon and the meerkat hits Smolder's foot, making the bear also believe it was Leslie. This emulates what happens when two or more people are playing footsies with each other. 101 Dalmatians: The Series *In "A Christmas Cruella", at the very end of the episode, Whizzer urinates on Cruella, to which she looks disgustedly at the camera and says, "God bless us, everyone." *In "Purred It Through the Grapevine", Swamp Rat attempts to sell the pups what he claims to be the ''Official Barking Code Book. The cover falls off to reveal that it is actually a magazine called Eratica with an image of a rat model on the cover. This is a play on the term "erotica", which is another name for a pornographic magazine. ''Recess *In "To Finster with Love", when Miss Finster and Hank the janitor hook up, one of the shots in their falling-in-love montage involves Finster laughing happily while riding around on a vibrating floor buffer. There is also a fairly long cut of Finster staring at Hank's visible butt crack. *In "The Fuss Over Finster", when Miss Finster is being wheeled into an ambulance on a gurney, she yells at T.J. to "get those terrible thoughts out of his head." House of Mouse *In "Donald's Pumbaa Prank", Pete tries to get Donald to use Pumbaa to fart through the air conditioning unit after eating stink bugs as a prank, which fails. However, the warthog ends up farting after Donald rushes him out of the club. Pete then gets kicked out and is forced to endure Pumbaa's flatus in the open air. The Legend of Tarzan *In "Tarzan and the Face from the Past", a mandrill named Zutho tells Terk that she's looking hairier than ever, only for Terk to reply sarcastically: "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you, Zutho. Don't look now, but your mange is showing," while pointing to Zutho's lower region as he looks down. Kim Possible *In "Crush", while investigating Drakken's attack on the Z-boy gaming company, Ron attempts to ask the CEO's translator out to the Spring Fling dance. However, she misinterprets his attempt as him trying to ask out the CEO himself, with the CEO looking shocked when she relayed the message. *In "Queen Bebe", as Kim's mother grabs on her shirt to drag her back into the kitchen, it blatantly shows that Kim wears no bra underneath her tank top. *In "The Big Job", when Shego asks Señor Senior, Junior why he broke her out, he starts to explain that his father's birthday is coming up, to which she replies, "I don't do cakes...I don't bake 'em and I don't ''jump out of 'em!" ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series *In "Yapper", Stitch, at one point, fights with a contestant's dog after the latter sniffed his rear end during the Junior Dog Show in Honolulu. *In "Angel", when Angel is about to go to bed, she gives Stitch a look that heavily implies she wants him to sleep in bed with her. Stitch is all too eager, but then Lilo forces them to sleep in separate beds because she suspects that Angel is trouble. *In "Hunkahunka", Keoni is revealed to have an actual crush on Pleakley, albeit unaware that Pleakley is a male. In another episode, however, Keoni revealed that his crush only lasted for that one week (possibly because he found out that Pleakley was a male). *In "Phoon", while a delusional Gantu is chilling at the beach, Reuben calls Dr. Hämsterviel on Gantu's cell. When Gantu ignores Hämsterviel after Reuben shows Gantu who is on the line, Hämsterviel briefly looks at Gantu's butt. Reuben understands what Hämsterviel was subtly implying and says, "Eh, kick him in the rear?" Reuben then kicks Gantu across the beach, causing the latter to come to his senses. American Dragon: Jake Long *In "Dragon Summit", while Jake Long is taking a shower, Fred Nerk slips him a bar of invisible soap, and when he comes out all nude, his torso is invisible, to which he covers his crotch in embarrassment. *In "The Long Weekend", while Jake, his father, Trixie, and Spud are camping out, Trixie, at one point, asks where the bathroom is, and Jake whispers something in her ear, to which she remarks, "I gotta do what in the what, what and bring my own what?!" She then insists on holding it, which she does during their camping adventure, but when they all arrive back at Jake's house, Trixie rushes inside to use the bathroom. *In "Ring Around the Dragon", when Fu Dog faces two of King Hammer's henchmen, he warns them to back off or else. When they taunt Fu about what he will do to them, he exposes his armpits which emit a stinky odor, causing Hammer's minions to pass out from the stench. *In "Hairy Christmas", at the very end of the episode, Fu Dog is seen drinking eggnog from a dog bowl, to which he suddenly vomits it back up. Phineas and Ferb *In "Crack That Whip", Doofenshmirtz is temporarily plagued by a splitting headache due to staying too late at a party the night before, implying he had suffered a hangover. *In "Wizard of Odd", the final gag comes from the credits, where a bear is seen using the tree as a bathroom. He then turns to the camera and simply says, "Yes, yes, I do." This is a nod to the famous rhetorical question: "Does a bear shit in the woods?" *In "Candace Gets Busted", when Linda first suspects that Candace is having a party, she tells Lawrence (who is wearing a self-invented "shower hat") that they have to go home right now and miss their trip. He actually then asks, "Would you like to yank my chain?", effectively making this a "pussy-whipped" joke, to which she literally pulls it. Not to mention, Lawrence says this in a lower voice than usual. Later in the episode, Doofenshmirtz spins his wheel of unpleasant locations on his Go-Away-Inator, and the location it lands on is "My Pants". The whole party ends up inside as a result. Gravity Falls *In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", Stan innocently tries to befriend a little boy, but the kid and his parents find this incredibly creepy and threaten to call the cops (likely due to mistaking him for a pedophile). Stan is eventually arrested and forced to wear an ankle bracelet. *In "Society of the Blind Eye", Nate and Robbie spray graffiti on Old Man McGucket's house with the word "McSuckit" written. "Suck" is only slightly rude, but "suck it" is even more vulgar. In the same episode, a swear said by Old Man McGucket is censored out. *In "Not What He Seems", Dipper and Mabel hear Stan nearly saying the profane phrase, "Son of a b–!" Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *In "Weinerman Up", when Randy is swallowed by Jack Hammer, he resorts to having the robot eject him out the back. The robot is seen dashing behind a bunch of trees, a sound of gears grinding is heard, and Randy falls out onto the grass. Jack Hammer then emerges from behind the trees holding a newspaper. McFist inquires, "Did he just...?", and Viceroy replies, "I believe he did." *In "Evil Spirit Week", Howard becomes possessed by a demon bird, and one of the first signs is a feather growing out of his neck. Howard plucks it off and tells Randy he saw "something weird growing out of his body." Randy's response is, "That's not weird, that's natural; the health teacher said so, remember?" *In "Secret Stache", Viceroy pulls out the results of the ninja's identity from the robot's butthole (literally), much to McFist's horror and the robot's surprise. Wander Over Yonder *In "The Picnic", Emperor Awesome says that he's taking Lord Hater "all the way down to Awesome Town," while pointing at his crotch for good measure. *In "The Cool Guy", when Awesome crashes into Hater's ship, he moans while acting clearly drunk as bottles of Thunder Blazz fall out. Star vs. the Forces of Evil *In "Sleep Spells", when Marco is trying to use psychology to figure out why Star is sleepwalking (and casting spells in her sleep), he calls himself "Dr. Marco: Ph.D", to which Star inquires, "What does 'Ph.D' stand for?" Before Marco can answer, Mrs. Diaz proclaims, "Pretty handsome dude," which is close to "pretty huge dick". Though realistically, it stands for "Doctor of Philosophy". *In "Britta's Tacos", a running gag has everyone believing that Mariposa is Marco and Star's baby daughter (implying that they had sex and conceived as teenagers), even though Marco tries correcting everybody that Mariposa is, in fact, his baby sister and is simply taking her out so that they can bond. *In "Stump Day", Marco knocks on Star's bedroom door late at night and asks if she's "decent". He then enters (with his hand above his eyes) without her actually confirming that she's dressed. The Lion Guard *In "The Rise of Makuu", Beshte gets some appreciative (and rather seductive) wolf whistles from a couple of female hippos while bathing himself at Big Springs. Milo Murphy's Law *In "Murphy's Lard", Milo praises Melissa's (dubious) accomplishment for her "intestinal fortitude" (not pooping herself out of fear). [[DuckTales (2017 series)|''Ducktales (2017 series)]] *In "Daytrip of Doom!", Webby shoots Huey with her dart gun off-screen, and he yelps, "My tailbone!", which is close to the groin area. In the same episode, Ma Beagle, at one point, tells her sons to "mark their territory" (given the fact that they are anthropomorphic dogs). *In "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!", Fenton Crackshell claims that Gyro Gearloose has set up his laboratory in the bathroom because it is the perfect place for his work. Basically, Gyro implied that Fenton's work is pure crap. **Also, several of the devices that Gizmoduck has are located in the Gizmo-suit's bottom part, including oil that he spills on the road to make it slippery and a grappling hook. He is literally pulling them out of his butt. *In "Day of the Only Child!", when Louie visits his wealthy neighbor Doofus Drake, he finds him acting bizarre, but when Doofus reaches down his own pants, Louie freaks out and frantically pushes the elevator button. He is soon quickly relieved when Doofus reveals that it was just a friendship bracelet. ''101 Dalmatian Street *In "Poetry Scam", there is a scene where Dolly is reciting to Hansel in the cemetery, and it turns into her doing her freestyle about Diesel chewing on his stitches. Dolly then sings about going to the vet with the line, "She'll check your bits..." ("bits" being another name for a pair of male or female reproductive organs). The referral is seemingly confirmed when Hansel looks down at his crotch as Dolly says this. Amphibia *In "Best Fronds", while Anne and Sprig are getting ready to head to the lake, Anne grabs a towel that says "Beach Please!", which is a censored version of the statement "Bitch Please!" Live-action shows That's So Raven *In "Food for Thought", when Raven and Eddie are discussing the huge cafeteria portions, Raven spends over a minute trying to get a huge hot dog in her mouth, in an extremely suggestive manner. Eddie remarks that he feels his "pants getting tighter". The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *In "Of Clocks and Contracts", Zack, acting as Carey's agent, tells Mr. Moseby that the only reason people see the shows in the lounge is because of the "glamor puss up there shaking her goodies." Made worse due to the fact that he was referring to his mother. Hannah Montana *In "Wherever I Go", Jackson's boss Rico makes him box a kangaroo. Right before, though, Rico hands Jackson a specimen cup and tells him that the kangaroo "fights dirty". Wizards of Waverly Place *In "Alex's Logo", Theresa says that she was the most popular girl in her school, a fact which is explained by Jerry who tells Alex that Theresa was popular because she was the first girl admitted in a boy's high school. And that event led to many, many things... Good Luck Charlie *In "Driving Mrs. Dabney", Mrs. Dabney, while giving Teddy a driving lesson, angrily honks the horn. The driver's (unseen) response leads Teddy to joke that he must think she's number one. Mrs. Dabney begins to explain what he's really saying before being cut off by Teddy with a stern "I know!" Girl Meets World'' *In "Girl Meets Boy", the librarian encourages Riley to read any of the books about boys and girls and what they say to each other. Except for the one Riley reaches for on her desk, which is heavily implied to be smut. Category:Lists Category:Pixar Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:Dumbo Category:Bambi Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Make Mine Music Category:Peter Pan Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Aristocats Category:The Rescuers Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:A Goofy Movie Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Mulan Category:Tarzan Category:Dinosaur Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Home on the Range Category:Chicken Little Category:The Wild Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:Bolt Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Planes Category:Frozen Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Zootopia Category:Moana Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:The Love Bug Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Tron Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Category:White Fang Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Homeward Bound Category:The Three Musketeers Category:The Santa Clause Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Jungle 2 Jungle Category:George of the Jungle Category:Air Bud Category:Flubber Category:The Parent Trap Category:Inspector Gadget Category:The Princess Diaries Category:Max Keeble's Big Move Category:Snow Dogs Category:The Country Bears Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Around the World in 80 Days Category:National Treasure Category:The Pacifier Category:Sky High Category:The Shaggy Dog Category:Underdog Category:Enchanted Category:College Road Trip Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Category:Bedtime Stories Category:G-Force Category:Old Dogs Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice Category:The Muppets (film) Category:Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Category:Into the Woods Category:Toy Story Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:Cars Category:Ratatouille Category:WALL-E Category:Up Category:Brave Category:Inside Out Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Coco Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:DuckTales Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:TaleSpin Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Goof Troop Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Recess Category:House of Mouse Category:Kim Possible Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:The Lion Guard Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Amphibia Category:That's So Raven Category:The Suite Life Category:Hannah Montana Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:Girl Meets World